SLEEP WITH THE MR OH!
by Sanshaini Hikari
Summary: [CHAP 13 UP]"Luhan Hamil, selamat tuan OH Sehun". (REMAKE/HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/M-PREG)
1. Chapter 1

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH! **_

Cast; HUNHAN, Dsb

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

Summary; Gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Luhan seorang namja mandiri yang meledak-ledak harus berhadapan dengan Sehun, Namja arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>you are my weakness"<strong>

**-oh sehun-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>_

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat luhan mengernyitkan matanya. Dia paling tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Namja manis itu merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup –sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini tapi dia tidak bisa .Namja itu , namja jahat itu –menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Luhan mencoba memperbaiki pakaian yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, Luhan dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin orang itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tidak disengaja, saat namja itu menemui ayahnya diruang kerjanya . saat itu penampilan luhan tidak seperti sekarang , rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata tebal membingkai mata rusanya, baju tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Luhan mengernyitkan matanya lagi, aku benar-benar namja murahan, _desahnya_.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, matanya mencari-cari dan gotcha! Namja itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan besar. Tanpa sadar Luhan mendengus, yah karena dia namja jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Oh Sehun. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Oh Sehun, akan berakhir dalam tragedy. Seperti Appanya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. _Desah_ Luhan pahit.

Dulu keluarga Luhan adalah keluarga berada, Appanya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang perkebunan dan pertanian , kebun dan lahan mereka ada berhektar-hektar diluar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Luhan keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ummanya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah umma yang sempurna.

Pikiran Luhan menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu , saat dia, appanya, dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama appa dan ummanya yang penuh cinta, appanya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ummanya akan menatap suaminya tersebut dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian sesosok Oh Sehun datang dalam kehidupan sehun tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis appa Luhan, dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerja sama. Pada awalnya appanya tidak tertarik, dia suduh cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Sehun tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati appanya. Dan entah kenapa appanya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa seorang Oh Sehun, kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkram tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

Sehun menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilkan perusahaan keluarganya atau bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya di ambil oleh sehun dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Appanya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuk keluarganya.

Keluarga Luhan jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa , mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana, berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasamya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Luhan kuat menanggung itu semua. Tetapi ummanya tidak. Ummanya terbiasa bergelimang harta, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan appanyapun, appa terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ummanya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu –karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggunkan lagi bagi ummanya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan ..semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ummanya meninggal begitu saja.

Luhan masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping appanya yang membeku, menatap wajah ummanya yang kurus dan pucat, ekpresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ummanya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ummanya, Appanya hancur. Hancur total . dia mulai bermabuk-mabukan kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi , lalu pada suatu hari appanya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa , dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembtas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali, dan appanya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakn bahwa kandungan alcohol di darah appanya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatkan, appanyalah yang mmbunuh dirinya sendiri.

Luhan sebatang kara . dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Oh sehun . sejak namja itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Luhan harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ummanya, dan kematian sia-sia appanya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Oh Sehun , dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, dan apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu di kumpulkannya baik – baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Luhan mendapat informasi, bahwa sehun sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini , klub Azalea. Tanpa pikir panjang, luhan neninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai _waitress _di sini .

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Luhan menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar, Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai namja murahan dengan baju seksi, kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya namja genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia namja murahan yang bisa butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Luhan merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti, kepuasan untuk membunuh namja itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan sehun pada appa dan ummanya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Sehun malam ini. Seorang Oh sehun tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura

membersihkan bar, Luhan menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Oh Sehun , maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

* * *

><p>Sehun ,merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa. Dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang—senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dangan dikelilingi para bodyguarnya yang selalu siap menjaganya,meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karna Sehun menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak,memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.<p>

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang manyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Sehun . Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik,

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dangan nada menjilat.

Sehun menatap ke-sekeliling dangan tak berminat, menatap semua yeoja ataupun namja disana yang hampir- hampir seperti semut menglilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan. Gumamnya dalam hati, semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Sehun memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada seorang namja beraparas cantik sekaligus manis itu. Namja yang tampak salah tampat di klub malam mewah ini. Mangenakan baju luar biasa sexy tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul dibibirnya,

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk namja itu.

* * *

><p>"Aku mau dia." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Luhan merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dia yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan gugup Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu, mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.<p>

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Luhan tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan sehun , akan berakibat fatal.

Luhan mengernyit pada Sehun, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah... apakah.." Luhan berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak,

"Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman?" Sehun hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan sehun , minuman yang biasa. Tangan Luhan gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. _Sedikit lagi __Luhan_ ... , gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan ... _sedikit __lagi ..._

Luhan mangucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gematar dia mendakati Sehun yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan sehun , Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Luhan dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Sehun hidup, karena namja itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Matanya malahan tartuju pada Luhan dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Luhan mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan, tanpa sadar matanya mamancarkan kebencian, siapa namja ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Luhan termenung, seorang waitress lain dangan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Sehun, sehingga dengan tarpaksa Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun .

"Siapa namamu'?" , Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di sudah siap dangan partanyaan ini, Nama samarannya,

"Ten." jawabnya kaku,Sehun mengeryit menatapnya dangan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Luhan mendekat,supaya dia bisa mangamati wajah Luhan dangan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah malihat wajahmu sebelumnya disini"

"Eh... dia... dia pegawai baru kami tuan Sehun , maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu

sepenting anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup, wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Luhan melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Luhan,

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Sehun, tuan Sehun telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih" perintah itu membuat Luhan menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperknalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan sehun yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Luhan ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai, gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja sehun, dan sebentar lagi sehun akan mati karna sesak napas.

Tetapi sebalum Luhan sempat berdiri, sehun meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi, kali ini di pangkuan Sehun.

"Apa... apaaan ... ," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, Luhan memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa sehun sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin sehun tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Luhan, menghisapnya, menikmatinya dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Luhan terasa terbakar, panas karna amarah dan demam karena gairah.

namja ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika dalam mencumbu seseorang , sehingga yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa namja ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak yeoja ataupun namja demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Luhan terasa muak, dan entah tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong namja itu menjauh, dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

_Plakk!_

Suasana di Klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap kearah Luhan, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dangan sehun yang mambatu duduk di sofa VIP nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkram lengan kecil Luhan, begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Luhan menjerit,

"_Kurang ajar kau_ berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Sehun," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh namja berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Sehun.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Luhan tidak menyerah, dia Berusaha melawan dengan sekuat tenaga, mencakar,menendang, menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena mala sebagai laki-laki kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin sehun terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu,memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada siapapun yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard sehun yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Luhan, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karna kelelahan meronta-ronta,Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. sehun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Luhan.

"berapa hargamu'?," suara sehun terdengar tenang dan dingin, Mata Luhan membelalak,_ harga?_ Apa yang dibicarakan namja ini'? Matanya melirik kegelas minuman sehun yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan,serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua gara—gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika sehun melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura—pura menjadi namja gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, sehun mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat ,sehun tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Luhan. Lagipula Luhan tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Sehun, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada namja itu.

Haneul, primadona di bar ini mendekati sehun dengan tatapan merayu, dialah yang biasanya dipilih sehun untuk menemani namja itu minum ketika sehun berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karna sehun tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh bebeda daripada dirinya, yeah dengan fakta bahwa anak baru itupun seorang namja..yeah lebih tepatnya namja cantik.

"Sudahlah sehun-a" haneul menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Sehun,

"Namja jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani_,,,,, aduhhh!"_

Haneul mengaduh karna sehun merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Sehun. jemari sehun mecengkramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi,menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir," gumam Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh pada Haneul , lalu menghempaskan tangan haneul dengan kasar sehingga tubuh haneul terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan sakit dan ketakutan. Haneul lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah, " Sehun memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali keLuhan,

"Katakan berapa hargamu dan aku akan membayarnya".

* * *

><p><em>Aku harus memiliki namja ini.<em>

Sehun memutuskan dalam hati. _Aku harus memilikinya segera_.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan namja mungil ini. Tetapi entah kenapa namja cantik ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menentang orang paling berbahaya. Mata sehun melirik gelas yang diletakkan Luhan di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni.

Luhan terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, barkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal. Sebenarnya tadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menertawakan Luhan diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Luhan yg seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kahausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya namja yang satu ini menerima palajaran atas kenekatannya.

* * *

><p>Luhan tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan sehun atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? <em>Hah!<em> Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli _apa saja_ yang dia mau?

Namja iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak namja ataupun yeoja yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada seseorang yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya. Dengan marah Luhan mendongakkan dagunya menantang Sehun,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada manjual diri kepada anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Sehun. Tidak disangka-sangka Sehun tersenyum. Lalu melirik kearah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya barlangsung cepat; Luhan tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard sehun yang barbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya kasar lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karna posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Luhan tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari Klub itu. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba memberontak, Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak- teriak menahan marah dan frustasi, Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Luhan percuma meminta tolong, karna Luhan yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya, semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya, Sang pemilik Klub masih memandang takjub Sehun yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dngan Luhan yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit—jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di tempat parkir Luhan diturunkan, sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.<p>

Luhan meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, frustasi, dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Luhan mencoba berontak, menggigit dan menendang sampai kelelahan, dia menatap terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian pada sehun, masih dalam cengkraman kuat tangan bodyguard Sehun, Sehun membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"_Mati saja kau !,_ " sembur Luhan penuh kemarahan,Sehun terkekeh lagi

"Oke kau yang minta," dangan isyarat anggukan kepala sehun memerintahkan para bodyguardnya,

"_Masukkan dia ke bagasi_"

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**Riview Juseyo! ***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH!**_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

"**you are my weakness"**

**-Oh Sehun-**

_**Chapter 2 **_

Tubuh Luhan dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Sehun ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Luhan berusaha,menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis.

Luhan terdiam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Luhan menunggu, sampai ahkirnya mobil itu melambat, terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Suara pintu mobil di banting. Dan Syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Luhan bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur.

Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Luhan," itu suara Sehun dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak,"

Ada seberkas senyum di suara Sehun. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!,

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah, kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

_Rumah Sehun_. Luhan memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Rumah Sehun yang terletak di atas tanah yang begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi disekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Sehun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Begitupun tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin sehun.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara Manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Sehun di luar menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Luhan penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Sehun terkekeh di luar sana,

"Menurutmu kenapa tuan xi luhan? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum?Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk me-mbalaskan dendammu?" Suara Sehun terdengar dekat,

"Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya,

"Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Luhan belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Dibelakang Sehun yang bediri dengan gaya pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Luha tahu, mereka tidak akan segan- segan melukainya kalau Luhan berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Sehun mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan princess, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Luhan menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah, kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Sehun dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Ahkirnya Luhan berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk, selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Luhan yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu sehun sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi sehun setengah menyeret tanga mungilnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang''' gumam Sehun datar.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil dari pada sehun itu membelalakkan mata marah padanya

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal dimana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Sehun masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak, mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku!"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya, dan detik itu Luhan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya, secepat mungkin dia me-malingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Sehun hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Sehun di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau... _**Mati**_,"dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam yang diiringi dengan nada sombong dan angkuhnya, Sehun membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Luhan masuk, lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Luhan yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

-o-o-

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Sehun mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa dikamarnya, hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Kris, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepadamu, tetapi siap membunuhmu, tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kris itu,

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Sehun menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya,

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Kris tenang,

"Apakah anda akan memaksanya...?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa untuk ukuran seorang lelaki cantik sepertinya , kau tentu tahu"

Sehun terbiasa dikelilingi orang-orang yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun,apalagi seperti lelaki manis itu, yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun dengan rambut platina , mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat ... .. kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Sehun bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela"

_Tentu saja_. Gumam Kris dalam hati. Kata-kata Sehun bagaikan perintah baginya.

-o-o-o-

_Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main_. Kris mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau lelaki manis itu meminumnya, maka dia akan menyerah pada sehun, dan menyenangkan tuannya. Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, kris mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Luhan.

Obat ini akan membuat siapapun tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, lelaki manis itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Kris yakin, Luhan akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

_Malam ini Namja mungil itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu Tuanku._

Kris tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

-o-o-o-

Sudah hampir satu jam Luhan dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, dan di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Luhan merasa jijik -bagaimanapun dia seorang lelaki serta membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Sehun yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Sehun yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Luhan mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Sehun , dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya_...tidak!_ Luhan menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerahkan pada kekuasaan Sehun.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Luhan melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Ahkirnya Luhan menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Luhan tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu sudah tandas, Luhan meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah, Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini,,,,,,,

Mata luhan berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Luhan bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa, jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat, lagipula Luhan baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Luhan mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan, dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar... Kepanasan...

_Ada apa ini?_ Luhan meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, _Apakah dia demam_? Napas Luhan terengah, semuanya terasa panas...

terasa panas... Luhan sangat butuh...

-o-o-o-

Sehun membuka pintu kamar tempat Luhan dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Sehun tidak mengharapkan Luhan masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Sehun menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Dasar keras kepala. Geram Sehun dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Sehun dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan, dia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Luhan menyerah...

padanya...

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Sehun menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Sehun melihat namja mungil itu terbaring di sana, gelisah .namja itu belum tidur rupanya... Dan dia tampak...tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Sehu mendekat, dan menemukan Luhan berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong...panas...," suara Luhan mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya,Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Luhan , suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening sehun makin dalam, lalu kenapa luhan bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Sehun mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang,

"Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Sehun bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Luhan menggelayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas lelaki yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu terengah,

"Panas... Tolong... panas sekali...," Sekali lagi Luhan mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Sehun meminumkan air itu kepada Luhan, dan dengan rakus Luhan menghirup air itu, tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

_Pasti ada sesuatu... jangan-jangan._

Sehun memundurkan tubuh Luhan yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Luhan dengan Luhan merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus,dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan...

_jangan-jangan..._

Dengan cepat Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"KRIS WU!" Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Kris muncul di depan Sehun,

"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Luhan?" Kris sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi,

"Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa" Wajah Sehun mengeras,

"Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalatnya dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Kris tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Sehun,

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat namja itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian, obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Kris menatap mata Sehun,

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Sehun marah

Kris mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"]adi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam- jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Sehun terdiam. Kata-kata Kris terasa begitu menggoda…..

-o-o-o-

Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Luhan kembali. Luhan masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Sehun duduk di ranjang, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit...tubuhku... panas..."

Sehun tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Luhan dari kesakitannya. Dan Luhan membutuhkan sehun untuk itu sangat membutuhkannya…

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Luhan, medapati mata Luhan yang membelalak kaget. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Sehun lembut.

Luhan menatap Sehun, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,

"Aku... apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Sehun mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu..."

"Obat...? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Lu, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Luhan butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Sehun, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi sehun.

Tetapi Sehun merengkuh luhan lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Luhan,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Luhan, erangan Luhan terdengar ketika merasakan jemari Sehun terdengar begitu menderita,

"Arghhh...ohhhh...""...

"Terlalu sensitif sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?,"

Tangan Sehun bergerak ke pusat gairah Luhan.

"nghhh...Tidak!," Luhan mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Sehun,

"jjangan!... Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara kau tidak kesakitan lagi, sayang," suara sehun terdengar sedikit parau,

"Ahhhh...Ahhhh..." desah Luhan

"Biarkan aku membantumu"

Luhan mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Sehun.

"ahhh...yeah...ohhhhh..." Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Luhan membutuhkan jemari sehun itu... Ia membutuhkan.

"Aku akan menolongmu Lu.., tapi kau juga harus menolongku, aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri, Lihat aku Luhan,lihatlah tubuhku"

Sehun membuka jubah satin hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Luhan tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Sehun begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Lu.., biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Sehun gunakan dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Luhan seorang. sehun melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Luhan, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Luhan tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Sehun sudah menindih Luhan, dan namja manis itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang.

"oohh...Ssehhunn..."...

Sehun menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Luhan,,,Sehun menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Luhan yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Sehun menahan pinggul Luhan dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang, Luhan sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu,

"Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Sehun mendesakkan dirinya kedalam tubuh Luhan.

"ARRGHH...!"Luhan mengerang sakit...

_Hati-Hati. ..._

sehun menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Luhan .

_Hati-hati_, _ini yang pertama untuk Luhan._

Sehun mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Sehun memasukinya, dan Sehun mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

_**Luhan adalah miliknya! dan Seutuhnya Miliknya!**_

_**TBC..**_

_**Thanks buat yang sudah favorit /follow...ahh aku nggak nyangka ternyata masih lumayan yang suka cerita versi HUNHAN ini...Sempat kecewa juga so ternyata visitors banyak..tapi yang kasih respon kurang...**_

_**KEEP RIVIEW YEAH…**_

_**See you next week^^**_

Don't be silent readers please…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH!**_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

"**you are my weakness"**

**-Oh Sehun-**

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Sakit!,**_ " Luhan menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya, sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Sehun mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, ahkirnya berhasil menembus pertahanan itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Luhan. Ketika ahkirnya jeritan Luhan mereda. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini... ...Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari penguasa sang kegelapan.

Dan Luhan, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu ahkirnya menghilang, berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun merasakan gerakan pinggul Luhan, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Luhan, mendesak dengan berani, menarik Sehun lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Sehun menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya lelaki mungil itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh... oh..ohh.. Astaga...,ahhh" Luhan memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan,

Dan walaupun sehun bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri. Pemandangan akan orgasme Luhan dan denyutan Luhan yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, detik itu pula, sehun meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Luhan dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

* * *

><p>Entah apa yang membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. dia membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan namja manis itu mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.<p>

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim... Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Sehun pria arogan nan jahat.

Dengan panik Luhan terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang...

"Selamat pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kaget, Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak, Iblis berparas malaikat itu ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Sehun yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya,_mereka sama-sama telanjang!_

Luhan masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Sehun berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Luhan menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Sehun melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya, dengan malu Luhan memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat sehun.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Luhan langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih dibagian bawahnya. Lelaki ini _memperkosanya!_ Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Luhan tidak ingat sama sekali, tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari orang yang sangat membencimu!," desis Luhan menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap sehun.. sehun terkekeh mendengar suara geram Luhan...

"Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berootot,

"Lihat aku baik -baik Luhan, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan... Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Luhan melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang sehun yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas- bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Sehun, di dekat kejantanannya...

_Apakah dia yang melakukannya?_

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara sehun,

"Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar, aku Cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Luhan, samar-samar dan tidak jelas, tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Luhan teringat minuman yang di berikan Kris semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang di campurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala, dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Luhan menantang tatapan Sehun mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan sehun.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa seorang namja sepertiku yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Luhan mengena di hati sehun karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah...

Dengan kasar, sehun menyambar jubah satin hitamnya dan mengenakannya, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Luhan mengernyit, tetapi Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, _kau sudah menjadi milikku._ Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar sehun melepaskan cengkramannya di rahang Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan terdorong lagi ke ranjang, lalu dengan langkah tegas, Sehun melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Luhan masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya menyadarkannya. Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di sprei putih itu, tampak menertawakannya.<p>

Sungguh ironis, sesuatu yang selama ini selalu dia jaga..Mahkotanya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri. Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya,hingga dengan kasar Luhan merenggut sprei itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, Napas Luhan terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi. walapun terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki..kenapa kekuatannya bisa selemah ini...

Ingatannya melayang kepada appa dan ummanya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya. Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Sehun, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Luhan mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Sehun di tubuhnya. Sehun boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Luhan lelaki yang bebas, lelaki bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan sehun. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

* * *

><p>Luhan hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.<p>

Putus asa, Luhan duduk sambil memeluk lututnya,_Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?_ Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu.

Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan. Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Sehun, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Kris, yang selalu ada di sebelah Sehun setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Luhan berputar... memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu...

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Luhan langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Kris muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Luhan langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong...," rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Kris mengernyit dan mendekat,

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku... aku mau muntah... tolong aku," Luhan meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Kris tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Luhan,

"Kau mau di bantu ke kamar mandi?" Luhan mengangguk lemah,

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Kris membantu Luhan berdiri dan memapah tubuh Luhan yang lunglai ke kamar mandi, Ketika Kris membuka pintu kamar mandi, Luhan berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga kris langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar Mandi.

Di wastafel Luhan menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat,

"Handuk... tolong...," gumam Luhan lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada diujung ruangan kamar mandi, Masih tanpa curiga, Kris melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Luhan melompat dan berlari kearah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Kris menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Luhan, dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Luhan yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Kris dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Kris, berteriak dari dalam,

"Tuan Sehun pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Sehun marah, _kau akan menyesalinya_"

Teriakan-teriakan Kris makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Kris sempat membuat hati Luhan kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Luhan tidak boleh takut.

Dia harus berani menantang Sehun, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah orang yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Luhan membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau- k alau ada penjaga yang me-njaga di pintu. Tetapi rupanya sehun beranggapan Luhan terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu, Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Luhan melangkah keluar.

Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Kris masih terdengar ketika Luhan keluar, tetapi ketika Luhan menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Luhan melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke arah tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Luhan mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong, Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Luhan melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

"_Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"_

* * *

><p>Terlonjak kaget, Luhan membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Sehun. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh - musuhnya.<p>

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Kris seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," Tangan besar Sehun mencengkeram lengan Luhan dengan kasar lalu menyeret Luhan yang tidak bersedia.

Luhan meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Sehun tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Luhan dengan kekuatan besarnya, hingga luhan mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti dari pada tangannya putus,

Sehun menyeret Luhan menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Luhan tadi dikurung, Di sana beberapa pengawal Sehun berkumpul, dan Kris berdiri di sana, rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi sehun dan di bebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Luhan mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Kris dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Luhan ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Kris? Lelaki kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Kris hanya terdiam, menatap Sehun dengan muka datar sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan, hingga Luhan mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Luhan," Sehun melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya,

"Ini adalah peringatan untukmu, kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa dinyana, Sehun menghantam Kris dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala kris mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Luhan terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Sehun menghajar Kris, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Sehun mundur satu langkah ketika Kris terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Luhan,

"Kalu lihat itu Luhan? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu, mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan _kubunuh!"_

Dengan kejam Sehun mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Kris, Luhan berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Sehun yang terayun, mencegah Sehun menghabisi Kris,

"_Jangan_... ! Jangan ! aku yang salah, aku yang salah! jangan bunuh dia! _Aku yang salah_ ! ", teriaknya panik.

Sehun terdiam dan mematung, ketika ahkirnya dia menatap Luhan, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Luhan.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah," Sehun mundur lagi dan Luhan merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Kris yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Luhan marah, frustrasi karena Sehun menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Luhan berteriak marah,

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu, aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini..._aku cuma mau keluarr!."_

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Sehun mencengkeram lengan Luhan lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Luhan merasa lengannya memar,

"_Mari kita keluar!"_

* * *

><p>Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Luhan berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Sehun. Sepertinya kemarahan Sehun adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu. Sehun membawa Luhan ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.<p>

Dengan kasar Sehun mendorong Luhan keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Luhan mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya. Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Luhan bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang,

_apakah Sehun akan mendorongnya kebawah ?_

Sehun benar-benar mendesak tubuh Luhan sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Sehun di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Sehun sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan,

"Kau namja tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang... Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku,bukan ibilis seperti kau." Luhan berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Namja tidak tahu terimakasih," Sehun mendorong Luhan lagi sampai ke ujung,

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Sehun,

"Terimakasih karena sudah membebaskanku"

Lalu tubuh Luhan terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, kekolam renang dalam itu.

_Setidaknya kalau aku mati aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Appa..._

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Luhan terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam, Luhan tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya, Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru- parunya terasa mau pecah.

_Oh Tuhan... aku akan mati..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**

**_THANKS TO : Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, julihrc,elitahan, sehunhan, ruixi1 ,revaAisyah1004,egotati,adella398,dreamyyeoa,SMKA,luwina, ,ync,hunhan1220, buny2, alietha doll, pinideer, RZHH 1220 II, , Maple fujoshi2309, karina, ohmydeer, Delu4Selu, Najiha Hizaki Anzu, puputri,hanhyewon357, asdfghjkristao, Wulanlulu, HunhanExoL, lisnana1, isyarahfeni, Euneunji, LS-snowie, Rili kim, Chagilu, Cupide, mufidz, luludeery, who am i, Albino's Deer, LUDLUD, Aindyxie, cuppy, hunhankid, syazajihan, ohxoho, Jong Ahn, .58, , LJ, Jung Hye Ri, , kaeshuha, inisiapaya, JungYoungest, farfaridah16, kiutemy, anggia mozha, ,Nedera,NoonaLu, official couple shipper, lalamarkristiani, hunhanminute,ohluhaen, alimasuka , sehunnieetoxiaoluu, Alice Oh, fifioluluge, Rappergadungan, bambielulu , I , karina, shebaek661192, dazzlingHun, ChagiLu, , mr albino, AmbarAmbarwaty , viiyoung, nisaramaidah28, 9490SELU, Para Guest(s)._**

**_note : untuk para silent readers..ditunggu riviewnya..._**

**_and then Riview Again.._**

**_._**

**_ See you next chap ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy Agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH! **_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>you are my weakness"<strong>

**-oh sehun-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Ketika Luhan sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan.

Tubuh lemas Luhan di baringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar. Luhan memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk- batuk kesakitan.

Paru - parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri Siapakah penolongnya?

_Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?_

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Luhan mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil dokter"

itu suara sehun. Apakah Sehun yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula...

_kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?_

* * *

><p>Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.<p>

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh, Kris berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Sehun masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya Sehun dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru - parunya kemasukan cairan...anda sendiri Tuan Sehun, anda tidak apa-apa?"

''Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan Namja itu..."

Sehun melirik pada Kris dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda menyelamatkannya?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Sehun bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan,

"Dan kau... Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Kris menatap Sehun, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar,

"Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara sehun menajam, setajam tatapannya,

"Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya namja sekecil itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Kris menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita"

Sehun melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku, dengarkan ini baik-baik Kris," suara Sehun dalam dan mengancam,

"Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

* * *

><p>Ketika Luhan terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya, dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.<p>

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Sehun membawa Luhan kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, Luhan beringsut sejauh mungkin dari sehun dan tingkahnya itu membunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Sehun,

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Sehun.

_Kurang ajar_. Batin Luhan dalam hati.

Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya. Tetapi, apakah benar Sehun yang terjun kekolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya?

Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Sehun bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan

"Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku." Luhan menatap sehun geram!

"Apa maksudmu? " Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Luhan bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir sehun tampak kejam,

"Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas." Ketika Luhan menyadari maksud Sehun, sudah terlambat, lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan.

Kekuatan Luhan tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Sehun yang besar dan kuat di atasnya, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau... Kau mau apa ?'', Luhan mulai panik ketika Sehun yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum sehun tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Luhan yang tidak berdaya, Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat.

Sejenak Luhan terpana melihat kulit berwarna putih yang berkilauan bagai salju itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting, dengan panik Luhan mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan percuma, ikatan Sehun ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Luhan benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas dan memabukkan. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu...," suara Sehun merendah, penuh gairah,

"Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

* * *

><p>Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Luhan melihat ketika sehun melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Luhan, hingga napas mereka beradu, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Luhan, membuat Luhan berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,<p>

"Sshhh... Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu," bibir Sehun merayap dan mendarat di bibir luhan.

Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Luhan, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Luhan yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Luhan yang hangat dan panas, lidahnya mengait lidah Luhan dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat erangan luhan lolos begitu juga Ketika Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, napas Luhan terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?'',sehun berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Luhan,

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku," tangan sehun merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Luhan,

"Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku...," Jemari sehun menyingkap pakaian Luhan dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda nipel luhan,

"Di sini... bagaiman hah?" Luhan menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat sehun yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas, apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Sehun melirik ke pergelangan tangan Luhan yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Luhan

"jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar - memar ketika ini selesai" Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Luhan, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"jangan lakukan ini, please..." Mata Sehun sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Luhan, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras,

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Luhan," sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus Luhan terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku,"

"ssehunn...arghhh"" Sehun menyentuh nipel Luhan dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Luhan,

"Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Sehun mengecup ujung puting Luhan, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya, lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian tubuh Luhan, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya, seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung- gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari sehun menyentuh kesana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Luhan sesuka hatinya.

"Nghh..." Tubuh Luhan meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari sehun pada pusat gairahnya, tapi lengan Sehun yang kuat menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian bibir Sehun mengikuti terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya, seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

''Jangan, " teriaknya panik, mencoba meronta, mencegah bibir Sehun mengecup atau bahkan mengulum kejantanannya.

Tetapi lengan sehun yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah sehun di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar, pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh... Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Luhan, Milikku." Sehun mencumbu pusat gairah Luhan menyatakan ketika Sehun selesai bermain-main, Luhan sudah terbaring, lemas dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara.

Sehun menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, dada bidangnya menggesek puting keras Luhan, dan Luhan merasakan kejantanan sehun yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Luhan inginkan.

Sehun menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan. Dan Luhan merasakan tubuh Sehun yang sudah sangat keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin meghujam.

"Ahhh..Arghhh..."...Erang Luhan frustasi

"Lu...,Ahhhh...eunghh" Sehun mengerang merasakan tubuh Luhan yang panas, halus dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Luhan. Sehun ingin Luhan mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Sehun bergerak, "ohh..eungh….."Luhan mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Luhan dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"aarghh!"..membuat Luhan mendesah seketika...

"Kau milikku Luhan. Ingat itu baik-baik" Sedetik kemudian, Sehun membawa Luhan melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

* * *

><p>Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dari Luhan yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Luhan, ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Sehun mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan,<p>

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat" Lalu Sehun bangkit, mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan menatap Luhan yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

_Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Luhan, Sehun benar, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**Keep Riview**_

_**and don't be silent readers^^**_

Thaks for : kiutemy, dreamyyeoja, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, jung je hwa, Guest, julihrc, seluau, dazzlingHun, .58, guest(2), , BiniHunHan, cuppy, adella398, , luwinaa, shebaek661192, Cupide, egatoti, official couple shipper, Bottom-Lu, AmbarAmbarwaty, xdhinnie0595, ohluhaen, , Guest(3), ruixi1, alietha doll, LUDLUD, mr albino , , WulanLulu, sehunhan, ohmydeer, HunhanExoL, karina, Rili kim, Albino's Deer, taenggoo, misharutherford, lisnana1, kimyori95, Noonalu, miira, , qqwwerrtuiiop, hunhanminute, viiyoung, ohxoho, Maple fujoshi2309, Chagilu, ,farfaridah16,hanhyewon357,niasw3ty,kim88, ,hyemi kim, Baekhyunniee, KaChang, lalamarkristiani, HunOhBoo, Jong Ahn, yoora seen, Jung Hye Ri, Rilakkuma27, Angel Deer, Delu4Selu.(sorry klau ada yang kelupaan)

**See you in Thursday**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy Agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH!**_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris,Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah

nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>you are mine"<strong>

**-oh sehun-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Sudah hampir dua minggu Luhan dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Luhan dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah sehun.

Luhan sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Sehun tidak pernah mengunjunginya, Luhan merasa benar-benar seperti murahan sehun hanya datang padanya disaat ingin memenuhi Hasrat iblisnya itu .

Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Luhan mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Sehun tidak melepaskannya?.. Toh Sehun bisa memilih siapapun di luar sana yang bisa menajadi pelambiasan hasratnya yang akan dengan sukarela membiarkan sehun menjama tubuh mereka ..atau jangan - jangan …. Ahh tidak mungkin sehun tidak mungkin suka kepadanya….Enyahkan semua pemikiran bodohmu itu luhan , _Desanya dalam hati._

Atau Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Luhan berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Luhan di sini karena menganggap Luhan ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa sehun tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Luhan menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar Masuk rumah sehun yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Luhan hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal sehun dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Luhan melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil catering. Apakah Sehun akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Luhan untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali dia sungguh, sangat ingin cepat pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya neraka ini. Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih itu membuka. Luhan bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Kris yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya — tentu saja dibawah pengawasan Kris .

Luhan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Kris lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Luhan terlalu besar Karena dialah Kris dihajar oleh Sehun,bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Kris dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Kris, Luhan disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Sehun mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Luhan lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Luhan memang tidak kenal dengan Kris, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya... Namun disisi lain namja manis itu juga penasaran kenapa pengawal berpengalaman seperti Kris bisa terjebak dalam sandiwara Luhan yang biasa-biasa itu…

"Luhan." Itu suara Sehun.

Luhan terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendekati sehun yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Luhan yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Luhan yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

otomatis Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Sehun yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan tersebut ,lalu melirik tangan luhan yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Luhan baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Sehun, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai,

"Ini Jaehyun," gumam Sehun tenang,

"Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," setelah berkata begitu, tanpa menoleh kea rah Luhan lagi, Sehun melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"_Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?"_

"_apa ini berarti dia juga akan ikut pesta?"_

* * *

><p>"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali .., Walau kau seorang namja..," Jaehyun bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin,<p>

Sementara Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena di dandani oleh jaehyun... Kalau Sehun menyuruhnya di dandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang di Adakan Sehun, hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Jaehyun ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Luhan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukannya Luhan, pria yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang bergaya, yang ada di depannya adalah pria yang sangat cantik dan sangat manis, luar biasa cantiknya.

Jaehyun memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Luhan sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Deer eyes yang tampak begitu lebar, kuat sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Jaehyun sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak begitu menarik ... Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstick warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Luhan menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan seorang pria cantik nan manis di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Luhan terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Luhan,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan sehun sebelumnya," Jaehyun meringis,

"Bukan berarti kau tidak menarik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Sehun sebelum- sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi" Luhan mendengus sinis,apakah Sehun juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?sungguh Memuakkan! Jaehyun sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang sambil terus bergumam,

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Sehun tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih - kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Jaehyun itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnnya,

"Dan yang paling sensasional adalah setelan ini , Tuan Sehun menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris, pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, Tuxedo ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini"...Jaehyun berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu ditangannya,

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Luhan menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Jaehyun, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan jaehyun, digantung digantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah Tuxedo yang luar biasa indahnya.

Pakain itu dibuat dari bahan sutera putih berkilau dengan hiasan pelengkap yang memperindah pakaian tersebut. Tuxedo itu adalah pakaian terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Luhan, dan itu untuknya? Apa Mungkin? Kenapa sehun melakukan itu semua?

"Pakailah tuxedo ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam, Tuan Sehun ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Jaehyun, menghamparkan tuxedo putih itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terahkir jaehyun sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan tuxedo telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Sehun puas. Luhan bukan kekasih Sehun dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur - atur sesukanya,

_Sehun harus menyadari itu..._

* * *

><p>Sehun masuk dan Luhan menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Sehun mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda, Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Luhan merasakan Sehun tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.<p>

Tetapi kemudian mata sehun menatap kearah Luhan yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu,,Mata Sehun menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana, Seakan ingin memangsa luhan.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai tuxedomu?," desis Sehun pelan.

Luhan mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara sehun,,,Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita _post power sindrome_ sehingga mudah naik darah ketika keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Luhan menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Tuxedo itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Sehun sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran,

"Apakah kau tidak mau menurut meski sekali hah?" Desis Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan melirik tuxedo indah itu, setelan itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Luhan sudah jatuh cinta pada tuxedo itu sejak pandangan pertama.

Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan pakaian itu sekali saja._Tidak!_ Dia tidak boleh mengenakannya, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Sehun atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Luhan berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang,

"Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintahkan semamumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Sehun melangkah maju dan otomatis Luhan melangkah mundur,

"Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai, supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!" jantung Luhan berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Sehun.

Apakah Sehun akan melaksanakan Ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Luhan tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Sehun tidak main - main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Sehun tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

_Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Luhan ! _Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Luhan, kenakan Tuxedo ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Sehun mulai mendesis marah, tangannya meraih tuxedo putih itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Luhan yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang tuxedo itu dengan hati-hati.

Sehun memperlakukan pakaian semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Luhan meluap lagi kepada Sehun, dorongan untuk menantang sehun amatlah besar, meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Sehun lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai tuxedo itu, Luhan," kali ini Sehun melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar. Luhan langsung mundur selangkah lagi menjauhi Sehun, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!', teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Sehun bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai pakaian bagus, sekarang cepat pakai Tuxedo itu,"

Sehun tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Luhan melakukan apa yang menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Luhan melepas pakaiannya telanjang bulat untuk yang kesekian kalinya di depan tatapan Sehun yang Kali ini hanya berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan setelan itu. Tuxedo itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuh mungilnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Luhan melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Sehun dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan tuxedo itu di tubuhnya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan sejenak dalam balutan tuxedo indah itu. Luhan tampak seperti dewi yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa imut dan cantiknya .

"Bagus," geram Sehun, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih setalan itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan terpana ketika Sehun merobek tuxedo itu di bagian dada, pakaian seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, pelan di lantai. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Sehun akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah pakaian yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya, _sungguh lelaki yang kejam!_

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis?,

" kau tidak mau memakai ini bukan?," gumam Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tajam,

"Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sehun meraih Luhan, mencengkeram punggung Luhan merapat ke arahnya, Luhan mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menangtangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Sehun terasa dekat dengan bibir Luhan, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Sehun menunduk dan sejenak Luhan merasa pasti bahwa Sehun hendak menciumnya, tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun mendorong luhan menjauh, Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"_Jaehyun!,_ " suara sehun sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu,

Pintu terbuka, dan Jaehyun terburu-buru masuk, lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Luhan yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu -baju eksklusif rancangan disainer terkenal,satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua orang itu — sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Luhan dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal untuk wajah Luhan juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Luhan

"Bereskan dia," Ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

* * *

><p>"Kau benar-benar nekad menantang tuan Sehun seperti itu", Jaehyun bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya berdiam kaku tak berniat mengacuhkan perkattan si perias gemulai itu.<p>

Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada Tuxedo putih Luhan yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Jaehyun akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Jaehyun membawa setelan jas cadangan, itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah Tuxedo yang sudah dirobek oleh Sehun. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh imut Luhan dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai", Jaehyun meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Luhan di cermin,

"Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi, dan Aku tak menyangka karena sikap menantangmu itu kau menyia-nyiakan Tuxedo seindah ini,, "

"Sayang Sekali ", Desah Jaehyn sekali lagi

"Luhan tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke Tuxedo putih di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Sehun.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah. Luhan mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terahkir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Luhan cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini, yeah dia tidak akan hanya berdiam diri .

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Jaehyun meletakkan sepatu hitam yang cantik di karpet,

"Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Sehun menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai"...

* * *

><p>Ketika Luhan menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun dan setelan rancangan terbaru dari disainer terkenal.<p>

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar disudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan - nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Luhan menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Luhan merasakan tangannya berkeringat, apa ini salah satu akibat melawan sehun? Luhan mencari-cari sehun, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian. Luhan berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal-pengawal Sehun dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Luhan harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Sehun yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Luhan mendengarnya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik dan terdapat juga namja manis tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas kebawah,

"Aku mendengar Sehun mengajaknya tinggal bersama - bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan ataupun namja yang pernah diajak sehun tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia seseorang yang sangat cantik! dan Manis Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Sehun sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu", perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis

"Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih sehun selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan Namja manis berkelas!"

"Jasnya jas lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti namja miskin", suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana,

"Dia mempermalukan Sehun dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Sehun, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi sehun pasti muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan sexy berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh,

"Begitu melihatku, Sehun pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya" Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar hinaan- hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, sabar Luhan, desisnya dalam hati.

"Yeah amat sangat tak pantas bersanding dengan seorang Oh Sehun".

Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun. Harusnya mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Luhan tak sudi bersanding dengan sehun sang iblis yang selalu mereka puja, itulah Kenyataannya.

" Kalian…"Baru saja akan menyalurkan semua kemarahannya sebuah suara menginterupsi di sekitar Luhan… Ahh iya itu Suara Si Iblis..Tapi dimana?

"Menungguku, Chagi?" suara sehun terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Luhan sehingga ia terlonjak kaget.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri santai sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Luhan makin merona,bukan karena tersipu namun merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Sehun mendekat, dan perempuan- perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan. Luhan menggumam dalam hati, merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak- acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona. Yeah Dialah OH SEHUN, Berwajah Malaikat namun berhati Iblis.

Sehun tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka, matanya terpaku menatap Luhan, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali Lu Baby", Sehun meraih Luhan, merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan mesra,

"Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. meski dirimu seorang namja tetapi kau yang tercantik,,Yang lainnya cuma sampah", Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Luhan menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Sehun. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Sehun terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka, lalu menunduk dan menatap Luhan, senyumnya langsung hilang,Memperlihatkan raut wajah nan datarnya.

"jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun disini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum", bisiknya dingin, sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara penuh kasih sayang yang diperagakan Sehun tadi, apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu? Sungguh acting yang baik!.

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya, Luhan menoleh dan berhadapan dengan Namja manis berstelan putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin orang inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?", Luhan mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar namja itu barusan, namja itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya-pun terdengar merdu, Luhan membatin dalam hatinya.

"Oh Sehun , kekasihmu", Namja manis itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Sehun,

"Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups", Namja manis itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik,

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", Namja itu tertawa lagi.

Dia, namja manis itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Luhan membatin dalam hati. Namja cantik yang amat sangat bahagia, Berbeda jauh Luhan. Dengan setelan putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make-up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta, Namja di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya. Luhan mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh kesana kemari tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri", Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum,

"aku Byun Baekhyun" Senyum ramah namja manis itu menular, Luhan membalas uluran tangan baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

"Luhan", gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Terimakasih sudah mau menyapaku" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu" Luhan mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Baekhyun tertawa lagi,

"Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini, kau adalah orang yang paling hangat dibicarakan ahkir-ahkir ini"

"kenapa?", Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Oh Sehun, Chaebol paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya", Baekhyun mengedikkan dagunya,

"Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Sehun dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran namja ataupun Yeoja. Tidak pernah ada satu namja atau yeojapun - selain pelayan - yang bisa tinggal dirumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Sehun lebih memilih menemui kekasih - kekasihnya di hotel miliknya", Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum,

"Kaulah satu- satunya Namja manis yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang, mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini"

Luhan tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Luhan bukan kekasih sehun, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih sehun, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan, dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau sehun.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Sehun?" Spontan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan,

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini, aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain", Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Luhan memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya, namja imut itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Sehun, mata Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai sehun yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah imut luhan, dan dahinya berkerut,

"Kenapa Lu? Kau sakit?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun lagi, Namja ini baik hati, mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Luhan berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan oleh Sehun ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana- mana,

"Tolong aku keluar dari sini" Baekhyun mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Luhan, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Luhan? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang", suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan, dan mata sebiru langit. Baekhyun rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Luhan pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Chanyeolli...", Baekhyun bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang terangan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Suami Baekhyun tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya. Luhan berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang, mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi Chanyeol, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Chanyeol menghentikan protes Baekhyun dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jemarinya lembut,

"Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penuh arti. Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata chanyeol. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, pipi Luhan pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Chanyeol kepada isterinya.

Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Luhan,

"Ini, kenalkan, Luhan", gumam Baekhyun...

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Chanyeol menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Luhan merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Luhan yang itu?", ada tanya dalam suara Chanyeol,Baekhyun menyentuh lengan chanyeol lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Luhan penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, mohon dimaklumi", gumamnya pada Luhan, meminta pengertian.

Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Chanyeol sepertinya rekan bisnis Sehun. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan", Chanyeol mengangguk pada Baekhyun, lalu menarik pinggang isteri mungilnya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar", Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari Dompet-nya,

"ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Luhan,

"Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau, aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya. Ya Luhan Berharap Baekhyun mampu menyelamatkannya.

* * *

><p>"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku",baekhyun mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas, Mata chanyeol terbuka, menatap Baekhyun penuh ingin tahu,<p>

"Siapa sayang?"

"Luhan, kekasih Sehun" Chanyeol tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Oh Sehun. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...", Chanyeol mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Baekhyun,

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu,

"Yah... Sehun terkenal sangat... Kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun, kadang- kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Luhan",Baekhyun mengingat permohonan Luhan tadi kepadanya,

"Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu, pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin sehun menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut,

"tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Sehun? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh permohonan.

Ada kecemasan dalam suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Luhan tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Baekhyun,

"Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba", di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, menggoda bibir Baekhyun dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas,

"Sekarang bisakah kita mengehentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?" Baekhyun tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Chanyeol selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan…...

Sejenak melupakan fakta bahwa Luhan sangat membutuhkan bantuan mereka...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC…..<strong>_

_**Keep Riview**_

_**Big thanks to : Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Angel Deer, luludeery, ruixi1, julihrc, , akaindhe, sehunhan, , Maple fujoshi2309, choi seul bee, hunhan1220, ichaYH23, LUDLUD, ohmydeer ,Guest,Rilakkuma27 , kiutemy, ohxoho, Guest(2), WulanLulu, triplet794, karina, hanhyewon357, Odult Maniac, xdhinnie0595, alietha doll, , AmbarAmbarwaty, Jong Ahn, lisnana1, Guest(3), , cuppy, dreamyyeoja, inisiapaya, viiyoung, exolfly, .58, Delu4Selu, Euneunji, ChagiLu, farfaridah16 , Baekhyunniee, HunOhBoo, Rili Kim, Cupide, egatoti, misharutherford, silviinhere, hun12han20selu, psychothor.(sorry klo ada yg kelewat).**_

_**Note : Hey aku kembali.. Gimana sesuai janjikan? Sorry kalau kata-katanya agak rancu di chap ini jadi dtggu Kritik dan yang sudah beri semangat ,kalian yang terbaik. Dan untuk para silent Reader.. hey jangan lupa aku tunggu riview kalian. Maaf kalau belum bisa ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian.**_

_**Salam sayang *saranghae***_

_**Sider's don't forget to riview…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy Agatha_**

Tittle:

**_SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH!_**

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like, don't read. Simple!<strong>

**DON'T BASH MY 0TP**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Mine<em>"**

**-Oh Sehun-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang chanyeol duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Sehun yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal Dingin membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Chanyeol tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sehun, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Sehun cukup kooperatif. Kerjasama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi

perusahaan masing-masing. Chanyeol ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Luhan kepada Sehun. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya — Baekhyun yang cantik — telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya. Chanyeol berdehem, menarik perhatian Sehun dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, Maksudku aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Kepala Sehun langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?," nada suaranya terdengar santai, akan tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Sehun tidak bisa menipu Chanyeol, ada sesuatu di sini. Batin Chanyeol dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Sehun...

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Chayeol berusaha memancing Sehun dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Sehun menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"Chanyeol menatap Sehun lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu, Nampaknya dia tak betah tinggal disana" Bibir Sehun mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu segera berdiri,

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Luhan itu milikku,_**Namjaku**_ dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku, Meskipun itu dirimu Park Chanyeol"Sehun menatap Chanyeol lurus, menimbang-nimbang,

"Aku menghormatimu Park Chanyeol, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Sehun menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Sehun mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu,tentang perjuangannya mendapatkan baekhyun, Senyum muncul di bibir Chanyeol. Sehun mungkin akan mengalami sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Luhan.

* * *

><p>Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Luhan tidak menyangka kalau sehun-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya ahkir-ahkir ini. Luhan bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali melihatnya saat pesta semalam dan dari dari pemandangan ketika Sehun memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Luhan dikurung.<p>

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya? Apakah dalam hidupnya lelaki ini tak pernah tersenyum ?

Tanpa basa basi, Sehun melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Luhan tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Chanyeol?"Luhan langsung mengkerut takut. Baekhyun mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengatakannya kepada Sehun.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah appa dan ummannya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Sehun,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkanku," Luhan mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang sehun...

Sehun menggeram marah, matanya menyala,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Baekhyun untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau namja itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya,"Gumam Sehun mendesis geram,

"Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Luhan, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu, dan kau sudah melihat bukti sebelumnya bukan?"

Wajah Luhan memucat. Apakah Sehun benar - benar akan melukai Baekhyun? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik baekhyun dan kebaikan hati namja manis itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya sehun akan melukai Baekhyun, maka Luhan tidak punya kesempatan apa - apa lagi. Dia tidak akan rela orang sebaik Baekhyun harus terluka di tangan iblis seperti Oh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu" Mendengar penuturan Luhan,Sehun menyipitkan matanya,Mengamati Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai kaki,

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi... dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia...,"setelahnya Sehun melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Luhan langsung melangkah mundur,

"Jangan... jangan mendekat!," Luhan tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Sehun sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar ditangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Luhan itu,

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu, apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Luhan menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,

"Kau... kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Sehun melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Luhan, Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras,sekaligus mempesona.

"Aku mau mandi," Sehun tampak geli melihat raut terkejut Luhan,

"Dan kau ikut denganku" Wajah Luhan memucat dan menatap Sehun dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau... kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu... ini... ini adalah..."

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat Luhan dengan tenang,

"Ya Kau kekasihku Luhan, dan kau harus terima itu", desis sehun

" Serta Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!, " Luhan menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Sehun, Luhan maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Sehun.

Tetapi Sehun cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Luhan, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Luhan di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Luhan, ingat itu, aku laki- laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Luhan, Lelaki itu meraih dagu Luhan dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas,

"Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya" Sehun mendorong Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Sehun rasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita atau pria manis manapun ahkir-ahkir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik.<p>

Gairahnya terpusat kepada Luhan, Namja cantik ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Sehun ingin Luhan tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well itu mungkin butuh waktu Lama, Sehun mengernyit melihat ekspresi Luhan,namja manis ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Sehun sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti orang yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Luhan menolak untuk melihatnya, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan yang setengah telanjang ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Luhan sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Sehun mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat- erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Luhan, membuat muka Luhan merah padam,

"Hati-hati Luhan, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi" perktaan sehun sontak membualt Luhan mengerjap,pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana,

"Mandi?" Ada sinar geli di mata Sehun,Mengetahui bahwa luhan punya pemikiran lain,

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?" Pipi Luhan makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Sehun yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat mengikuti arah tatapan Luhan dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain" Luhan menatap marah ke mata Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, silahkan pilih kau mandi di sini bersamaku Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berahkir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi, sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tak terbantahkan tersebut,Sehun melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Luhan langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang...

Luhan terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Sehun yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Luhan yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya, tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Luhan yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi.

namja manis ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai berani bertaruh bahwa Luhan sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Sehun yang sedang lengah,

"Luhan,," suara Sehun terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Luhan lambat-lambat di mulutnya,

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan — entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja" Luhan terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Sehun yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, Kejantanannya sudah begitu keras, seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk segera dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Luhan di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Luhan mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Sehun, dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi sehun, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang sehun yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?," Luhan bertanya, pada ahkirnya ketika Sehun mengerang lagi. jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung sehun yang sekarang licin karena sabun, guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Luhan yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Luhan itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Sehun ingin membuat Luhan menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terahkir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada ahkirnya Sehun bisa membuat Luhan merasakan kenikmatan. Oh Sehun tidak pernah memaksa seseorang jatuh ke dalam pelukannya -Pengecualian untuk Luhan . Orang-orang itu sendiri yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Luhan. _Luhanlah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya_.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Luhan pada ahkirnya menyerah kedalam pelukannya dan memohon melirik kepada Luhan, dan Astaga! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini... Luhan masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Luhan adalah celana pendek selutut tipis berwarna putih, dan kemeja putih yang lumayan transparan, ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Luhan begitu sexy, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Luhan, telanjang dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

_Luhan harus menyerah padanya.!_

_Harus!_

* * *

><p><em>_O_O_<em>

* * *

><p>Sehun memasang jas-nya dan menoleh pada Kris yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.<p>

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu?"

"Sudah kau bereskan?" Kris mengangkat bahunya,

"Tuan Minhyuk memendam kemarahan kepada tuan, apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Sehun tersenyum, membayangkan muka Jung Minhyuk saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Kris menyela dengan cepat,

"Tuan Minhyuk sangat licik dan bertangan kotor, dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati.," Kris menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mata serius,

"Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukannya apapun... aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Jung Minhyuk adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Sehun. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Sehun dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Sehun tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Sehun.

Tetapi Sehun sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Minhyuk, karena Minhyuk punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya, berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah, tidak menutup kemungkinan Minhyuk pada ahkirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Sehun, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Minhyuk sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Sehun sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Sehun yang kejam membuat Sehun sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Sehun ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Minhyuk baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

_Nanti_. Gumam Sehun dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan _Luhannya_. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Kris,

"Dia sudah siap?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Jaehyun sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu," Kris membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Ketika dibantu oleh Jaehyun, Luhan sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Kris mengantar Jaehyun ke kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,<p>

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?," Jaehyun bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Sehun hanya mandi, setelah Luhan selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Sehun meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Luhan — yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Sehun benar-benar terangsang. Luhan tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Sehun sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Luhan ingin Sehun melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Sehun yang begitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan- jangan Sehun memang begitu ahli merayu sehingga membuat Luhan hampir- hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Jaehyun terdengar puas, mengembalikan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Jaehyun, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Dia mengunakan pakaian dengan potongan sederhana tetapi elegan. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa, Serta polesan di mukanya yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Jaehyun memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Sehun akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Jaehyun mengernyit ketika melihat Luhan tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu,

"Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, disana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Jaehyun memutar matanya genit,

"Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Luhan memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan sehun hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya, Pintu terbuka dan Kris masuk,

"Sudah siap?," pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Luhan, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar,

" Tuan Sehun sudah menunggu di bawah."

* * *

><p>°l=°l=°l=<p>

* * *

><p>Luhan diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Sehun berdiri di sana, lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.<p>

Didalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Luhan tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Sehun adalah

dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajak aku makan malam di luar?," ahkirnya Luhan memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

sehun menoleh sedikit dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar" Luhan mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Luhan dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau...," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan— awas kalau kau berani membantah- ,

"Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku" Tentu saja Luhan membantah,

"Aku bukan kekasihmu, dan Tak akan pernah jadi kekasihmu "

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Namja manis yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Luhan menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan yang vulgar itu.

"Luhan," Sehun mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas,

"jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu, jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Luhan menutup mulutnya,

"Hentikan Luhan, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?''

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Sehun jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Sehun sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Luhan dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam,

"Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan Hole membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. _jelas?_?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Jung Minhyuk sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok, segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,<p>

"Sudah berhasil?," lelaki itu bertanya cepat,jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam disana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Oh Sehun." Telephone ditutup, dan Minhyuk terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Oh Sehun, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukanhanya itu, Minhyuk didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada kenapa Sehun diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Dan semua wanita maupun Namja berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Minhyuk dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak oleh Namja manis ataupunyeoja diluar sana,Mereka semua yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Sehun harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terahkir lelaki itu hidup….

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-O-O-<p>

* * *

><p>Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan formil ketika memasuki restaurant itu, sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.<p>

Sehun tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Luhan melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki perancis dengan logat perancis yang kental, sesekali Sehun berbicara dalam bahasa perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala Restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah di dapat Luhan, Appa Sehun adalah percampuran orang italia dan perancis sedangkan Eommanya keturunan Korea, mungkin ini sebabnya Sehun lancar berbahasa perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan dan duduk di depan Luhan,

"Restaurant ini milik Eommaku," Sehun menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu,

"Mark adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun. Orangtua Sehun juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Sehun itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Sehun memesan lagi dalam bahasa perancis yang fasih.

Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Luhan terpesona dengan tampilannya, Sehun menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah _Limperial de saumon marine_ yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap. Ditemani dengan creme, potongan jeruk citrus dan roti baggue.

Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya. Luhan menyuap pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan créme itu meleleh dimulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara kemanisan dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Sehun menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Sehun luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak... di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Sehun memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Luhan sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Luhan dalam kondisi namja manis itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya, dia ingin Namja manis itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu.

Saat itu akan datang pada ahkirnya, kalau mau bersabar dan menundukkan namja manis namun keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni _Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure_, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salat.

Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Luhan terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Sehun tampak lebih lembut.

Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai. Luhan ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Sehun berbaik hati membawanya keluar — meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat — Luhan sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Sehun yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan — meskipun makanan di rumah Sehun tidak kalah nikmatnya — tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Sehun bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi,

"Aku ingin gencatan senjata".Luhan mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu.

Itu adalah _créme brulée,_ hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut dibagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Sehun, Luhan waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai_ kekasihku_. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerjasama yang cukup baik"

Luhan tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Sehun, tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Sehun tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan kemanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan...

Sehun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Luhan dari raut wajah namja manisitu, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram,tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

"Lupakan saja! " dengan Marah Sehun melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri,Tanpa memperdulikan meneriaki Kris.

"Kris!" Dengan cepat Kris menyiapkan mobil Sehun, dan Luhan mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

* * *

><p>°l=°l=°l=<p>

* * *

><p>Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, Kabel Rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal - pengawal Sehun selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Gon, nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.<p>

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarangpun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Sehun...

_Kabel itu akan putus._

Gon terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih Bayarannya kepada Minhyuk yang menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>°l=°l=°l=<p>

* * *

><p>Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang,suasana hati Sehun tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, Luhan mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Sehun selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.<p>

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Luhan mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Luhan mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"_LUHAN!,_ " teriakan itu mengejutkan Luhan membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Sehun, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Sehun melingkupinya seolah melindunginya.

Melindunginya dari apa...?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya,membuat semuanya gelap dan Luhan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_**TBC…**_

**_REVIEW MAKA UPDATE KILAT^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy Agatha_**

Tittle:

**_SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH!_**

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort,litl. Crime

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like, don't read. Simple!<strong>

**DON'T BASH My OTP**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Always you"<em>**

**-Oh Sehun-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

"Bagaimana dia ?, "

Sehun menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai di balut, Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Luhan menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok Lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia ?!, " sekali lagi Sehun bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Kim, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Sehun yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Dia menghampiri Sehun dan mencoba menjelaskan,

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Sehun, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat..."

"Cari darah itu...Kris!, " Sehun berteriak Kepada Kris, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya,

"Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Luhan, apa golongan darahnya?"

" AB " dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu. Sehun tertegun sejenak,

"Ambil darahku, aku juga AB" sahut Sehun cepat dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Tuan Sehun, anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Kris menyela cemas

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah anda, kondisi anda tidak memungkinkan," Dokter Kim menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Kris.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya marah,

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau...," Sehun terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Luhan yang terkulai lemas di sana,

"Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya, " gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

* * *

><p>°l=°l=°l=<p>

* * *

><p>Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Luhan berangsur membaik.<p>

Kali ini barulah Sehun merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Kris yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan,

"Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Minhyuk" Gumam Kris

Sehun menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Kris memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani - beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Sehun pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"Kris bergerak sedikit gelisah,

"Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup - hidup," suara Sehun terdengar mengerikan dan Kris tahu Sehun sedang sangat marah, saat ini seharusnya Minhyuk berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondisi sudah mati, karena kalau Sehun sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup...

Kris tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan,"Kris tiba-tiba teringat ,Sehun hanya melirik tidak berminat,

"Apalagi?"

"Minhyuk tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap,Gon."

Gon,.. Sehun pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Gon adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu,mereka semua menyebutnya Gon karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya... sampai sekarang.

"Gon terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar anda, anda harus berhati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya" Gumam Kris

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena amarah kepada Minhyuk dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani - beraninya melukai Luhannya, miliknya, kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

* * *

><p>°l=°l=°l=<p>

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.<p>

"Ups,,Mianhae aku membangunkanmu," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum ramah,

"Aku sedang menyuntikan obat untuk lukamu, aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Luhan mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan tersenyum,

"Perkenalkan, aku dokter Kim Myung Soo, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras jadi, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?," Luhan berusaha mengingat semuanya -tetapi ingatan terahkirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Sehun dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan rem-nya blong, mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu terbentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?,"

Luhan bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Sehun yang mendendam kepadanya, apakah Sehun terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Luhan malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu,

"Tetapi aku masih hidup"

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Sehun berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Sehun,-namun ada sebersit rasa lega melihat sehun terlihat baik-baik saja- mungkin karena dia itu iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Luhan menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?," Sehun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap dokter Kim yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Luhan.

Senyum di wajah dokter Kim tak pernah pudar hingga Luhan menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah- olah dia membawa matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini, saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Sehun," ekspresi dokter Kim berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum,

"Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual,muntah serta kesakitan, anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Sehun membicarakan Luhan seolah - olah Luhan tidak ada di ruangan itu. Dokter Kim tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Sehun tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Luhan berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Luhan. Minhyuk masih dalam pengejaran dan Gon berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Sehun harus menjaga Luhan dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Kim mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Luhan,

"Baiklah Luhan, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin kamu akan akan segera sembuh",ucap Dokter kim, senyumnya yang secerah matahari memancar lagi, membuat Luhan terpesona, bahkan setelah dokter Kim pergi.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan mencibir,

"jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal. Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengernyit,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti seseorang yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf", senyum Sehun benar-benar mengejek,

"Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak Suci lagi dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Luhan benar-benar marah kepada Sehun, lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mngimbangi sifat buruknya.

Sehun duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan dan menatap lurus,

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, Namja yang sudah dinodai oleh Oh Sehun"

"Hentikan!", Lauhan menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Sehun yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya. Ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Luhan,

"Lu? Kau kenapa? Luhan,hey Xi Luhan...?" Teriak Sehun Panik.

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah", Gumam Sehun sambil membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Luhan, lalu dengan peIan membaringkan Luhan di memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah"

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat -buat.

Apakah Sehun benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Luhan kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Sehun benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat - erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk me-lindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Sehun, tubuh Luhan sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Sehun jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Luhan sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Sehun menghela napas,

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang." Dan kemudian Sehun pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

* * *

><p>°l=°l=°l=<p>

* * *

><p>Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Luhan kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh- musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya,<p>

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?",Kris muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Sehun hanya bersandar di pintu, Sehun menoleh, menatap Kris dan mengernyit,

"Ah...Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Sehun juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Kenapa tidak anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumam Kris ahkirnya. Sehun menyentakkan kepalanya,

"Apa?",,

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya, itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan anda" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya". Dengan cepat Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tak ingin membahas persoalan itu,yang mungkin akan membuat Luhan tersakiti lebih dalam.

"Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan disini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Luhan yang boleh masuk keruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya"

Setekah Berucap Sehun lalu melangkah pergi, dan Kris tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Sehun. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, Tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

* * *

><p>=l=*=l=<p>

* * *

><p>"Annyeong, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat Luhan". Dokter Kim menyapa lagi di pagi harinya setelah memeriksa Luhan,<p>

"Dan kulihat makan malam-mu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?" Luhan mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada dokter Kim,

"Saya masih mual dan muntah - muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya dokter Kim,

"terimakasih dokter" Dokter Kim menganggukkan kepalanya,

"aku cuma tidak menyangka Namja manis seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Sehun" Tertegun Luhan Nampak seditit terkejut mendengar perkataan dokter Kim itu,

"Apa?"Ucap Luhan membuat wajah dokter Kim memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Ah maafkan aku Luhan, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Sehun"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah tuan Sehun diruang gawat darurat kemarin", dokter Kim terkekeh Luhan mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun di ruang gawat darurat kemarin? Dokter Kim sepertinya tahu bahwa Luhan bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya,

"jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat disini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu", ditatapnya Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal,

"Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Sehun adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Luhan memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata- kata dokter Kim kepadanya,

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu"

Ketika Luhan menatap dokter Kim dengan bingung, dokter Kim mendesah,

"hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya"

"tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Sehun yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarny kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Sehun juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam,dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Oh Sehun. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan Lagi. Luhan tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah - olah bagian diri Sehun sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Kim menghela napas melihat Luhan termenung,

"ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat" Ujar dokter Kim sambil berlalu,ketika dokter Kim sudah sampai di pintu, Luhan memanggilnya,

"Dokter..." Langkah dokter Kim berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Luhan bertanya-tanya,

"ada apa Luhan? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya" Dokter Kim tersenyum,

"aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik".

Ketika dokter Kim pergi, Luhan tercenung. Cerita doker kim tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Sehun sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Luhan teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Sehun yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik, sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sehun karena dia merasa takut.

Ya... Luhan takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Sehun, pada ahkirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Sehun, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Luhan hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah dokter Kim menolongnya?jika Luhan meminta tolong padanya, akankah dokter Kim mengerti?

Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau dokter Kim menganggap Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah dokter Kim jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin dokter Kim malah melaporkannya pada Sehun, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Sehun, Malam itu Luhan tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, dimana Sehun terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya,bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Luhan dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Luhan bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam .

_"Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Luhan..."._

* * *

><p>°l=°l=°l=<p>

* * *

><p>Kris melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Sehun<p>

"Kami berhasil menangkap Minhyuk" Sehun yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya kemeja,

"Hidup - hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Kris mengangguk,

"Hidup-hidup",

"Bagaimana kondisinya?

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah, dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

"Aku tak sabar ingin berjumpa dengannya yang begitu lancangnya menantang diriku dan hampir membunuh _Namjaku"_.

* * *

><p>=l=*=l=<p>

* * *

><p>Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dari gerbang Mansion Sehun.<p>

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Minhyuk, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Sehun... Dan pelacurnya. Gon tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya.

Ketika targetnya terlepas, Gon akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal. Dia akan segera menghabisi Oh Sehun itulah janjinya. Dan mungkin bermain – main sebentar dengan pelacur kesayangan Oh Sehun cukup menyenangkan. Tunggulah kematianmu Oh sehun!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Note: Hey aku Update gmna cepat kan?Gimana sesuai janji?,thanks buat yang sudah review,follow/favorit FF ini,,,,,

Reader's yang bijak pasti akan meninggalkan komentar dan sarannya melalui melalui kotak Review.

**Keep Review**

Saranghae yeorobun **:* **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy Agatha_**

Tittle:

**_SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH!_**

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort,little Crime

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like, don't read. Simple!<strong>

**DON'T BASH MY OTP!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Can I go?"<strong>

**-Xi Luhan-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

Sehun masuk ke kamar perawatan Luhan tengah malam, saat itu Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Sehun berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat disana mengawasi Luhan.

...Begitu damai dia terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Sehun sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Luhan. Namja manis itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun. Sehun mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan, merasakan manisnya bibir itu, sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Luhan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Luhan mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Oh Sehun.<p>

Sehun sedang melumat bibir Luhan, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Luhan, menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah terbangun. Dengan lembut Sehun menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Luhan, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Oh Sehun di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya dan memperlakukannya dengan sebelum tidur Luhan berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Sehun yang seolah olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Luhan setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Sehun langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Luhan di pipinya.

Luhan langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Sehun dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Sehun dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Sehun dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan, lelaki itu mengambil jari Luhan dan meletakkannya di pipinya, Ini pasti mimpi.

Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk …

"Sentuh aku dimanapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Sehun penuh gairah.

Luhan tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan, di bawah tatapan tajam Sehun, Luhan menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Sehun, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana, ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Sehun, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping Luhan, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat, tangan Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku sayang." bisiknya parau.

Wajah Luhan memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Sehun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya,

"Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu."

Luhan meremas kejantanan itu dan Sehun mengerang, perasaan bahwa Sehun benar benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Luhan merasa senang.

Jemari Luhan bereksplorasi di tubuh Sehun, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Luhan dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku." geramnya serak.

Luhan dibaringkan dengan Sehun berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Luhan, mencicipinya sedikit sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana, membuat Luhan membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Sehun melumat bibir Luhan tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Luhan merasakan jemari Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian rumah sakit Luhan, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Luhan menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Sehun menyentuh Holennya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Lana terbuka, panas dan basah siap untuknya.

Sehun sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Luhan merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya,

"Apakah..." napas Sehun yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Sehun mengecupnya lagi,

"apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."Luhan menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Sehun ada di dalam dirinya,

Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin! Gerakan gerakan Luhan yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Sehun menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Sehun menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Luhan.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Luhan mencengkeram punggung Sehun yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Sehun berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Luhan bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Sehun menarik tubuhnya dengan hati hati dari Luhan dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Luhan sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya desah Luhan dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Sehun di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Luhan baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara ke dua pahanya serta aroma parfum Sehun yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Sehun benar benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.<p>

Luhan mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Malam kemarin Luhan amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Sehun. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau di perkosa? Luhan memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi namja jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Luhan telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Sehun yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi namja murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Sehun, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan dan pri-pria manis yang Lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada appa dan eommanya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih."

Suara itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Kim berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas,

"Apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Dokter Kim,namun tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan yang kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya -Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa biasa saja? Tiba tiba Luhan merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada dokter Kim yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Luhan ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Hei... Heii." dokter Kim mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Luhan,

"Kenapa Luhan? Apakah kau baik baik saja?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"saya baik baik saja dok..." Dengan ragu, dokter Kim duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Sehun...Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu. Pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya." Luhan menatap dokter Kim tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya." desis Luhan penuh kemarahan. Dokter Kim terpana kaget,

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah..."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap dirumahnya selama ini..." dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Luhan , mulai dari kisah bisnis Appanya dengan Sehun , kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Sehun.

Dokter Kim mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, dokter Kim menatap Luhan tak percaya,

"Wow...Tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa." Luhan menatap dokter Kim penuh tekat,

"Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat, saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sehun, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya."

Dokter Kim tercenung mendengar kata kata Luhan,

"Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit," lelaki itu berdehem,

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Sehun memang benar adanya, menyekap orang tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar benar tidak bisa dibenarkan." dengan penuh keyakinan, dokter Kim menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan,

"Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Luhan, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Sehun yang jahat."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sehun masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah dokter Kim pergi, dan Luhan senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Sehun mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Kim tadi,<p>

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam tanpa senyum.

ketika Luhan menatap Sehun, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Luhan memalingkan mukanya,

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil nama Luhan dengan nada jengkel,

"Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman."

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?" sela Luhan marah dengan tatapan berapi api.

Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan tak kalah tajam,

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Gon sedang mengincar kita berdua."

_Gon_, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Gon adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku." Sehun melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Minhyuk habis habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya,

"Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Gon ...Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua."

"Kau tidak aman di sini Luhan," Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi,

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Gon , tidak ada yang tahu dia laki laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun, bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Kris. Disini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman." Dengan tercenung Sehun mengawasi Luhan,

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini."

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Luhan panik. Dengan impulsif Luhan memegang kepalanya, pura pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa Lu?" Sehun langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku...Kepalaku..." Luhan mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!" Sehun memanggil setengah berteriak dan dokter Kim yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas,

_Gon…_

_Gon…_

_Gon…_

_Gon…_

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang, orang bernama Gon ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa Tuan Sehun?"<p>

"Dia kesakitan!" suara Sehun meninggi,

"Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..." Dengan cepat dokter Kim menangkap isyarat mata Luhan dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius,

"Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Sehun, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan, saya menganjurkan anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat."

Sehun tercenung dan menatap Luhan frustasi,

"Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!" gumamnya dingin Dan Luhan mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Luhan oleh dokter Kim, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa seorang perawat yang beperawakan lumayan mungil seperti dirinya, Ketika Luhan menyadari dokter Kim memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.<p>

"Dokter..." Dokter Kim memberi isyarat, menyuruh Luhan menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Luhan, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Luhan, dokter Kim tiba tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Kim menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya dokter Kim cepat.

Luhan masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan dokter Kim, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa dokter Kim sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberi privacy." dokter Kim langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Luhan mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu. Setelah semua beres, Luhan memanggil dokter Kim yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan." gumam dokter Kim ketika Luhan sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya,

"Ayo." Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang ketika dokter Kim membuka pintu.

Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Sehun di Pintu tampak sedang bercakap cakap, dokter Kim mengangguk Detik itu juga Luhan sadar, ini adalah rencana dokter Kim untuk melepaskannya! kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh dokter Kim menutupi Luhan sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Luhan menuju Lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang,

Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok dilorong tanpa ketahuan, Luhan menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Kim mengajak Luhan setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>kris menyerahkan berkas- berkas itu kepada Sehun yang duduk di sofa,<p>

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai." Sehun mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto yang terdapat pada salah satu di berkas itu,

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"Tuntut Sehun, Kris melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu."

Sehun mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Luhan, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Sehun meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Kris. Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Sehun masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Sehun, Luhan melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dokter Kim mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba dibelokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Luhan yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Kim penuh rasa ingin tahu,<p>

"Kita akan kemana dokter?"Ujar Luhan,Dokter Kim menoleh lalu tersenyum manis,

"Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Sehun tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok kelok, malam makin gelap dan Luhan mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sehun menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Luhan di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Luhan berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Sehun,<p>

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?" suara Sehun terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Kris sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Tetapi karena Dokter Kim tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya.

Sehun masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Luhan melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Namja manis itu sekarang ada di tangan psikopat Gon.

Kris datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Sehun,

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Sehun, profil Dokter Kim sangat mirip dengan profil Gon. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Kim adalah Gon yang ditakuti itu?_Demi Tuhan!_ Cari sampai dapat,apapun itu yang bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Luhan, "

Sehun memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Luhan berada di tangan Gon yang sangat kejam. Sehun akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali_, selamat, dan hidup - hidup.!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**Note :**_ Sorry baru bisa update so kemarin-kemarin entah kenapa nggak bsa akses FFN :(

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Review Juseyo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH! **_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort,little crime

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**DON'T BASH MY OTP**

* * *

><p><strong>"YOU ARE MY WEAKNESS LU~~"<strong>

**-oh sehun-**

* * *

><p>"Luhan, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Kim mengguncang bahu Luhan lembut. Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang remang.<p>

Dokter Kim turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Luhan turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Kim membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Luhan mengernyit dan bertanya,

"Ini rumah Dokter Kim?" Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng,

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang sekarang ini...Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Sehun pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu."

Luhan menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali,

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang." Dokter Kim melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Luhan mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Luhan adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Luhan menguap membuat Dokter Kim yang berdiri disampingnya terkekeh,

"Tidurlah Luhan, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar."ucap dokterkim, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Sehun."

Dokter Kim melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang remang,

"Tidak apa apa Luhan, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini." Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini langkah hati-hati Luhan turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakh dapurnya? Dia ingin minum... Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana,Mungkin itu dapurnya pikir Luhan dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.<p>

Luhan membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat. Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto - foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Sehun sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Sehun yang sedang bersama Luhan. Dan melihat ekspresi Sehun di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah,yang mengatakan kalau rasa ingin tahumu yang terlalu besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu."

Luhan terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Kim yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Kris datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Sehun yang menunggu sambil mondar mandir tak tenang di ruangannya.<p>

Sehun langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Luhan, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya berharap, _semoga dia tidak datang terlambat._

* * *

><p>Mata Luhan hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Luhan diikat di sebuah kursi dan Luhan sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.<p>

"Membunuh dengan Pisau adalah favoritku,dan mugkin beberapa saat lagi kau akan menjadi salah satunya" Dokter itu memainkan pisau itu di dekat Luhan, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan.

"Karena itulah aku dipanggil Gon," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Luhan,

"Yah kenalkan, akulah Gon yang kalian cari cari itu." Ujar Gon diiringi seringaiannya,Luhan mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Sehun.

Dokter Kim tertawa melihat usaha Luhan yang sia sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Luhan ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Luhan,

"Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Kim memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Luhan,

"Aku ragu apakah Sehun masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Luhan membuat mata Luhan terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata - kata Dokter Kim menyulut amarah Luhan,

"Aku bukan pelacur Sehun!" dengan Lantang Luhan meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Kim,

"Bukan _pelacurnya_ katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Sehun dibandingkan pelacur - pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau."

Lalu Dokter Kim tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini...Aku akan menyayatmu pelan – pelan di bagian bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan pelan kehabisan darah..." pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main main di depan Luhan,

"Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Sehun, pasti aku akan puas sekali...Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Sehun dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Kim mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Luhan merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan menuju vila Sehun tak bisa duduk dengan tenang, membayangkan sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Luhan membuat amarahnya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh Psikopat itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat sampai di pelataran villa sehun langsung merangsak keluar dari dalam mobil, Sehun memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Kris dan yang lain lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu.<p>

Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Sehun mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Kim sudah melukai Luhan dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Sehun, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Luhan, dia tidak ingin Luhan terluka lebih dari Kim membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Sehun berdiri di ruangan itu,

"Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Kim mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Sehun,

"Kau lihat Sehun, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu." geram Sehun marah.

Tawa Psikopat Gon membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Kim bergerak ke sebelah Luhan dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya,

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu." Luhan terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan," Kali ini Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya,

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik- detik menjelang kematianmu."

"Kau ketakutan Sehun, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat terlihat jelas di matamu," Dokter psikopat itu menatap Sehun dengan senyuman gilanya, memain mainkan pisaunya di leher Luhan,

"Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher...darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat...tepat di depan kedua matamu...dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu." Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter itu mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Sehun sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Luhan. Sekali lagi, _Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan dari kematian._

Dokter psikopat itu tampak terperangah dengan gerakan sehun yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Sehun, tetapi Sehun menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh jauh,

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu..." Sehun menerjang dokter itu ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Kim, Yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Gon itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Sehun terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Luhan menghentikannya.

Sehun melihat Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Sehun teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Luhan, pada saat itulah, si Psikopat Gon yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Sehun tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Sehun dan...

DOR…!

Tubuh Dokter psikopat itu ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Kim ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Kris yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia." Sehun memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Luhan, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Luhan, dan Namja manis itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Luhan berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.<p>

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya..._Aduh_ ! Luhan merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Luhan akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Luhan terduduk, Sehun telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Sehun? Karena dia melayani Sehun dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Luhan memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Sehun, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Luhan masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Luhan menyadari kalau dihitung hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Sehun. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya.

Bertahun-tahun Luhan menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Sehun yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Sehun memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Luhan, dia memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik... Pipi Luhan memerah membayangkan itu semua.

Seharusnya Luhan merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Luhan merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Sehun...Ahh tidak – tidak Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang - matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini. Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis." Luhan terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya. Dengan kasar Luhan menghapus air matanya dan menatap Sehun marah,

"Semua ini gara gara kau!" serunya menuduh, "Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!" Ujar Luahn penuh amarah.

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah." sela Sehun tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?" kali ini Luhan berteriak penuh frustrasi,

"Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini...aku..."

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Lu?",Sehun mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Luhan melihat, telapak tangan Sehun di balut perban,

"Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Luhan tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Luhan lurus lurus,

"Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Luhan dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?" Sehun menunduk dan mengamati Luhan. Luhan terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Sehun,

"Lu..." Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Luhan akhirnya mau menatap matanya,

"Aku baik baik saja," jawab Luhan ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu."

Sehun terkekeh, "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh,"

Sehun menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Luhan " _maafkan aku_"

Luhan tertegun karena permintaan maaf Sehun, dia menatap Sehun dengan hati hati. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu."

Luhan mendengus, "Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik baik saja."

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku," Sehun menatap Luha lurus lurus, "_kau adalah kelemahanku Lu.._ "

Pipi Luhan memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata kata Sehun. Tetapi karena cara Sehun mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah olah Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Sehun tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Luhan.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh musuhku."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Luhan langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Sehun dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Sehun, memperhatikan reaksi Luhan, "Kau seharusnya takut Luhan, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau _lebih baik_ bertahan di sini."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Luhan sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Kris masih mengawasinya diam - diam ketika dia mondar- mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan -jalan di taman. Tetapi Luhan belajar untuk mengabaikannya.<p>

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Luhan berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong - lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Luhan berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak - rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Luhan memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum kagum sambil mengamati buku - buku di dalam rak itu. Sehun rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati,

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Sehun mengejutkan Luhan, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Sehun duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas - berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Luhan mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku - buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli." Luhan tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Sehun menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Sehun terasa begitu menggoda, Luhan tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Sehun mengangkat alis melihat Luhan nampak ragu ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Luhan" lelaki itu mengulang lagi kata katanya, "Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini."

Luhan menatap Sehun curiga, "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku - buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Sehun dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Luhan, dia ingin Luhan terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa buku – buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya."

Kata kata Sehun terasa menyinggung Luhan, jangan jangan Sehun bahkan menyangka Luhan ingin mencuri buku buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Sehun untuk membaca buku di ruangan sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Luhan menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Sehun.

Luhan sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana. Sehun tersenyum. Namja mungilnya itu jelas - jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Luhan di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Luhan yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Sehun sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu,bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Luhan mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber AC itu tiba- tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura - pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Sehun dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Sehun itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri,

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Takut, Luhan?" Sehun bergumam dengan nada mencemooh,

"Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan...ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti anak rusa yang akan dimangsa."

Oh Ya! Tatapan Sehun kepadanya memang seperti serigala pemburu yang akan memangsa rusa buruannya. Luhan merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini."

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku."

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!" Luhan setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras keras, masih didengarnya tawa Sehun mengiringi kepergiannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Lu..." suara Sehun mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Sehun dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.<p>

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Luhan tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam malam begini?" Sehun mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Luhan yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Luhan dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih itu Luhan hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit." Sehun mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Luhan menoleh lagi dan menatap Sehun dengan menantang, "Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku."

"Oke." Tatapan Sehun kepada Luhan terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin,

"Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya." Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Luhan,

"Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?" Luhan mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi interupsi dari Sehun. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata - kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**TBC**

a/n: Hey aku update lagi..gimana menurut kalian?apa tambah aneh?selamat buat suskes nebak siapa GON yang sebenarnya! Dan Big thanks buat kalian yg sdh ngereview dichap sebelumnya dan sudah fav/follow FF ini.. Buat yang nanya ttg tentang hari apa saja aku update aku usahain tiap hari kamis pasti bakal update loh…. mau cepet tau kelanjutannya makanya jangan lupa review^^.

**REVIE MAKA UPDATE KILAT^^**

**THANKS FOR READING^^**

**SARANGHAE YEOROBUN**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH! **_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**DON'T BASH MY OTP**

* * *

><p>Ahh yaa hey! sebelum kalian baca aku hanya mau bilang ini Re-Upload yeah! so ada yang aku ubah di sedikit bagiannya^^ ! thaks^^<p>

* * *

><p>Luhan tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Sehun bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Luhan tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Sehun kalau dia mengikuti Sehun untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan jangan memang itu tujuan Sehun, supaya dia tidak berhujan hujanan dan mengikuti Sehun.<p>

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini." Perkataan Luhan menyulut Api menyala di mata Sehun dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri,

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku." suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

…

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Luhan masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Sehun, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Luhan tidak yakin kalau Sehun akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" sampai suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Luhan. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Sehun duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?" Luhan berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba raba saklar lampu di dinding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Sehun, karena lelaki bak iblis itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang remang.

Luhan berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Sehun. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Luhan melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Sehun selama menunggunya. Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Luhan mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Sehun sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sehun mendengus dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam,

"Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku."

Luhan mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Sehun bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan,

"Kau seperti anak rusa ketakutan lagi Luhan, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau…melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?" Sehun menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Luhan.

"Apakah kau mabuk Sehun?" Luhan melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Luhan ingin melarikan diri dari Sehun. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Oh Sehun tidak pernah mabuk," Sehun melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti serigala yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya.

"Dan kau…Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Luhan." Di situlah titik Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Luhan langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Sehun sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Sehun mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Sehun sudah menahannya di semua sisi. Luhan ketakutan. Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Luhan mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Sehun berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan menggelenyar,

"Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya." Luhan terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Sehun memiliki kekuatan yang begitu kuatnya di banding dirinya,

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Oh Sehun?" Luhan berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri,

"Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan seseorang dari pemerkosaan."

Kata kata Luhan rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Sehun kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang sangat melegakan untuk Luhan karena, Sehun melepaskan Luhan,

"Sialan kau dasar Namja Keras Kepala!" Sehun berbisik marah di telinga Luhan dan , Luhan berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Sehun ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Luhan semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Sehun, Menyerah akan hatinya yang mungkim sudah jatuh untuk sosok iblis bertampang malaikat tersebut.

…..

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Sehun luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah marah seharian ini.

Luhan tahu di situlah titiknya Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Apakah sebegitu inginnyakah sehun memilikinya?

Pagi tadi Sehun sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Kris dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan. Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi. Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Kris masuk dengan hati hati ke ruang kerja Sehun, "Ada apa?"

"Baju baju untuk Luhan sudah datang." ujarnya

"Bagus."

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Luhan lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kris!" Sehun menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!" Kris mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Sehun berdiri mondar mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya. Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Luhan. Dia hanya menginginkan namja manis tersebut. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus menerus tertuju kepada lelaki mungil itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang panjang ke arah kamar Luhan, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Luhan ada di kamar. Jaehyun ada di sana, memamerkan baju baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Luhan, sedangkan namja yang berperawakan mungil itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Jaehyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Sehun masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian pakaian itu?

"Apakah pendapatku penting?" Sehun menatap Luhan marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Oh Sehun bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?" Luhan menegakkan dagunya menantang, "Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar Namja kecil yang keras kepala!" Luhan mengernyit marah,

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Sehun yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Sehun? Kau musuhku,kau yang menyebabkan orang tuaku meninggal, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan."

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Sehun kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap luhan tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Sehun tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu." Luhan melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, "Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Luhan penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu."

"Hentikan kata kata vulgarmu itu!" Luhan berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Sehun terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila gila pada tubuhmu," Lelaki itu meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Sehun melumat seluruh bibir Luhan, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Luhan, bertautan dengan lidah Luhan dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Luhan, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Luhan terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah engah Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun,

"Luhan..kau sudah siap untukku,Baby~~" mata Sehun menyala penuh gairah,

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?, Lihat bahkan kau juga sudah mengeras baby"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Luhan keras.

Sehun menyipitkan mata, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menuduh,

"Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku." Semua perempuan atau uke pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Sehun berperilaku lembut. Oh, Luhan pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu." Tertegun sejenak, lalu Sehun mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Ah..ya" Dan ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, Sehun sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Sehun atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas – jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Luhan tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Sehun seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Sehun yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Sehun dengan penuh harga diri.

…..

Sehun berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Luhan di lantai dua. Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Sehun menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Namja mungilnya itu ada di sana dan Sehun seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya.

Tetapi sikap lelaki manis itu seolah olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Luhan. Sehun tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Luhan terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Luhan berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Luhan tampak sedang berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya, dan Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu namja manis itu membuat gerakan membuka pakainnya. Sehun menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet luhan yang sedang berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Luhan melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu... Sehun mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Luhan di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya.

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Apakah dia salah? Sialan!Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Sehun menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar – benar siap meledak, dan Luhan malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela – meskipun dia tidak sengaja – Dan Sehun sungguh sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Sehun melangkah terburu buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Luhan sedang duduk disofa, sudah berganti dengan piama bermotif bambi yang sangat cocok pada tubuh mungilnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Luhan mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang, "Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!" tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" teriaknya marah.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena…."_ Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan,

"Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, serta Luhan yang masih tetap dalam keterdiamannya, Heran dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang menurutnya tak seperti Biasanya.

…..

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ketika Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya sudah ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Luhan, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Luhan masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya. Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Luhan tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Luhan menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju baju Luhan yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Luhan,

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu. Jaehyun melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum, "Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu."

"Penasaran denganku?" Tanya Luhan dengan dahi berkerut pertanda keningungan

"Kekasih Tuan Sehun yang terbaru," jawab Jaehyun datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Oh Sehun yang misterius. Kau adalah satu satunya Namja Manis yang pernah tinggal bersama Sehun, dan mereka menebak nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu."

Pipi Luhan merah padam, tetapi Jaehyun sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata katanya, "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka akhirnya bisa menemukan bukti bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Luhan sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti bukti itu Luhan?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Luhan semakin merah padam.

….

Setelah memakan makan malamnya dan menenggak minumannya dengan tak berselera, Luhan menunggu, kemarahan memuncak di dalam dirinya dan dia mondar- mandir di dalam kamar. _Dia harus bicara dengan Sehun !_

Sehun sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Luhan mendengar suara mobilnya.Sebenarnya Luhan menahan diri ingin menunggu sampai besok karena malam ini sudah terlalu larut, tetapi dia tidak tahan. Sehun harus memindahkannya dari kamar ini!

Dengan langkah penuh emosi, Luhan berjalan keluar kamar, dan mengetuk pelan kamar Sehun, ketika tidak ada jawaban, dengan nekat dia memegang handle pintu dan membukanya,

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkan rumor yang tersebar itu makin membesar kemana- mana!," Luhan tertegun ketika memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sehun sedang menyantap makan malamnya dimeja, dan menatap Luhan sambil

mengangkat alisnya, "Maaf," Tiba - tiba Luhan ingin berbalik mundur, menyesal karena begitu emosi dan memasuki kamar Sehun

"Kenapa?," Sehun melanjutkan suapan terahkirnya dan meminum anggurnya, lalu mengelap bibirnya,

"Selama ini kau tidak memprotes," gumamnya tenang, Sehun bahkan tidak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Karena sebelumnya aku tidak tahu!," Teriak Luhan marah,

"Mereka memang membicarakanku di pesta, dan aku lupa kalau dikira menjadi kekasihmu sama artinya dengan dikira menjadi namja murahan!".

"Oh," Sehun hanya melirik sekilas,

"Siapa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu?, selama ini kau selalu melakukan segala cara untuk memusuhi dan menolakku, bagaimana mungkin mereka mengira kau namaj murahan?"

"Aku selalu menolakmu, tapi mereka tidak tahu itu ! Dan kau membiarkan kesan yang tumbuh makin liar di luar sana!," teriak Luhan,

"Tadi pagi para pelayan bahkan tertawa cekikikan ketika membersihkan tempat tidurku! Kau membuat mereka semua menganggap kita bertemu diam-diam,

kau membuat aku tampak seperti simpananmu, _aku bukan simpananmu_, "Jerit Luhan penuh emosi

Sehun bersedekap di kursinya, "Jadi kau ingin apa, Luhan?"

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, dan kau membersihkan namaku!"

"Kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini sebelum keadaan benar-benar aman...dan mengenai membersihkan namamu...," Sehun mendesah, "Sudah terlambat untuk melakukan itu, Luhan"

_Sudah terlambat?_ Luhan mengernyit dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung, apanya yang sudah terlambat?

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Sehun begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam.

_Masa depannya?_ Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Luhan ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Sehun tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Luhan mencoba menghapus pikiran pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Sehun.

Bagus. Luhan mengamati Sehun lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Sehun begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Luhan tidak suka, dia lebih suka Sehun yang meledak ledak dan marah daripada Sehun yang seperti Sehun yang meledak ledak Luhan bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Sehun yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan. Sehun mengamati reaksi Luhan melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata katanya,

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar benarnya, Luhan. Mulai malam ini," Sehun mulai berdiri,

"Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal - pengawalku."

Keringat membasahi dahi Luhan, Sehun bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan - pelayannya? Apakah Sehun ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Sehun tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Luhan menatap mata Sehun dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Lu? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?" Luhan menatap Sehun marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu."

"Jangan menantangku Luhan," desis Sehun tajam,

"Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi." Luhan tertegun.

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Oh Sehun dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku."

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Luhan ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Luhan yakin Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Luhan menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"**Kau.**.." Luhan menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan nyala di mata Sehun, "Apa Luhan? Aku tidak mendengar." Sehun sengaja dan Luhan menggeram marah dalam hatinya,

"Kau, aku memilih kau." Senyum di bibir Sehun adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

Apa? Apakah Sehun benar benar serius? kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Luhan melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya. Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas,

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini."

Sehun membaringkan Luhan ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik celana yang Luhan gunakan dan langsung menyentuh bagian terintim dari tubuh Luhan. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Luhan sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Luhan menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah." Sehun mengecup sekilas puting Luhan, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu. Lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Luhan hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan celana Luhan dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Sehun menyentuh pusat dirinya dan Luhan merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Sehun mau memasukinya.

Dan Sehun sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Luhan mendesak desakkan kejantannya pada kejantanan sehun dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku." Sehun mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Luhan yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi."

Sehun menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Sehun bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Luhan.

Ketika kehangatan Sehun merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Luhan mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya! Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Luhan terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan Luhan,Sehun mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

…

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Luhan menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Sehun ketika Luhan terbirit birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Luhan ke Sehun, _ada yang berubah._

Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Sehun. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Luhan bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung. _Oh astaga!_

…_._

Pagi ini, karena sehun biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam jam segini. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu.

Tanpa di temani siapapun, Luhan menyusuri lorong lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca. Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana.

Luhan terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Luhan menoleh ke kiri, dan namja mungil itu menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Luhan mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Luhan meraba raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminin dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Luhan mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun...Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Luhan tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda. Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia...penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Luhan luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu...Wajah perempuan itu...Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminin,bertolak belakang dengan Luhan yang kenyataannya adalah seorang Lelaki, dia sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Luhan yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda,Hey satu fakta mutlak dia seorang lelaki, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini." Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Kris berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

Oh ya Tuhan!

_Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia...? _

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu Kris?"

Kris melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Luhan merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Kris lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Sehun akan sangat marah..."

"Kumohon," Luhan menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Sehun."

Wajah Kris mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Sehun….."

Perkataan Kris itu makin membuat Luhan penasaran. _Ada apa ini sebenarnya?apakah ini alasan sebenarnya sehun menyekapnya selama ini?_

Luhan akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Kris, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Kris dengan keras kepala, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Sehun menyekapku?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya," Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba tiba Luhan juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Kris keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Keep Review**_

* * *

><p>Thanks alot buat reviewnya readers itu adalah salah satu alasan gue semangat untuk ngetik FF ini! Give me a feedback for this story ^^<p>

See you next chap ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH! **_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like, don't read. Simple!<strong>

**DON'T BASH MY OTP**

* * *

><p>"Perempuan itu adalah Oh Luna" Kris bergumam datar, menatap mata Luhan dalam - dalam.<p>

Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Luhan mengernyit mendengar informasi itu,Oh Luna? Apakah dia ibu Sehun? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Sehun bernama Oh Minyoug.

"Bukan ibu tuan Sehun," Kris sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Luhan

"Nyonya Oh Luna adalah almarhum isteri yang sangat dicintai oleh Tuan Sehun."

Luhan terperangah dan tiba tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Sehun pernah punya isteri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Sehun menikahi Nyonya Luna ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Sehun lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Sehun sangat mencintai isterinya,"

Kris berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Sehun ketika itu...Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah...tetapi...Nyonya Luna memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna..." Kris menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita,

"Kemudian Nyonya Luna hamil...mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas...bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko...Nyonya Luna seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah..."

Kris tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Sehun , meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Sehun sendiri."

"Sehun menentangnya?" Luhan membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Sehun menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Luna taruhannya,"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya Luna keguguran."

Luhan tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba tiba Luhan merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Luna di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Luna ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir...kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Luna dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah..." Kris menghela nafas,

"Nyonya Luna semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Sehun menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya."

Air mata Luhan menetes,_ Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati._ Luhan teringat kepada ibunya...Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Luna, sepuluh tahun yang lalu...Tuan Sehun berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu". Luhan mengusap air matanya dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Jadi, karena itukah Sehun menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah isterinya?" Kris menatap Luhan dalam dalam,

"Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa..."

"Kris.." Suara dingin Sehun dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Kris memucat menemukan Sehun sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Luhan," Mata Sehun menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas."

Secepat kilat Kris berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Luna kepada Luhan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Sehun bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Luhan, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Kris mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Luhan termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata kata Kris terngiang di telinganya, berulang ulang. Kisah tentang Oh Luna yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Sehun mencintainya. Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Luna . Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Luhan, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sehun menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Luna. Bahkan Sehun bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Luna. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Sehun lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Sehun atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

_Ternyata bahkan gairah Sehun yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan padanya._Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar benar diinginkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu." Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun. Luhan mengamati Sehun, lelaki itu tampak lelah,

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini." Luhan mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Sehun melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Luhan duduk, dan menatap tajam,

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan."

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!" Napas Luhan terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku, Lu? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan."

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun."

"Kau _**Bukan**_ pengganti siapapun!" Sehun menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing masing. Akhirnya Luhan berkata,

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Sehun, Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi," Luhan menatap Sehun sungguh sungguh, "Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan."

"Penawaran katamu?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah."

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Sehun. Dan kali ini aku sungguh sungguh," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, _melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati."_

* * *

><p>….<p>

Luhan melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Sehun masih menganggap remeh ancaman Luhan yang kekanak kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya.

Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Kris melapor bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kris frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum namja itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri." jawab Kris datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya." Sehun melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Luhan terbaring lemah di ranjang. Namja mungil ini benar benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Sehun mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Luhan membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Sehun mengernyit, wajah Luhan tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, namja mungil itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Luhan, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Sehun, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing,

"Kau...berjanji?" gumamnya lemah.

Sehun menatap Luhan marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Oh Sehun. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit Luhan berusaha menantang tatapan marah Sehun dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, seorang Oh Sehun selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Luhan." Sehun mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Luhan duduk,

"Kau bisa minum?" Luhan haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Luhan langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan pelan," bisik Sehun lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Luhan, "Dasar keras kepala." gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu,

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka sangka oleh duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya. Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Luhan, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Sehun masih bermain main di bibir Luhan, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba tiba Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan dan menatapnya tegang,

"Besok Jaehyun akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Kris akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini."

Sehun mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, Luhan dan jangan bermain main dengan kesabaranku."

Luhan terdiam. Sehun membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekwensinya Luhan harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

…

Pakaian pakaian yang dibelikan Sehun untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, Pegawai Sehun sudah mengatur barang barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Kris sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Luhan melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Sehun tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi - pagi sekali dan Luhan tidak berani bertanya kepada Kris .

Seharusnya Luhan berbahagia, Dahi Luhan berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Luhan menahan diri kuat kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Sehun, Luhan memasuki mobil hitam itu. Kris menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman rumah Sehun dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Luhan memberanikan diri menatap rumah Sehun, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

_Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun_. Luhan mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. _Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi._

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Review maka update Kilat ^^<p>

Thanks for reading Guys :*

Note : gimana rasa penasaranya sudah terjawab bukan? Ada yang senang nggak Luhan sudah terbebas dari sehun? Maafkan saya kalau ini pendek :D. Buat yang mau bertanya tentang FF Ini silahkan hubungi saya lewat DM yeah.. *kayak ada yang mau saja*… Hehehe^^ oke see you guys


	12. Chapter 12

_**Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha**_

Tittle:

_**SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH! **_

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like, don't read. Simple!<strong>

**DON'T BASH MY OTP**

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Luhan luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. <em>Mungkinkah Sehun mengirimkan orang – orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini ?<em>

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Sehun dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Luhan pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Luhan, menolak menyebut nama Sehun demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Meski seorang lelaki namun semenjak hancurnya bisnis appanya dia sudah terbiasa memasak, sangat bertolak belakang dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika dirumah sehun, dia dilayani layaknya seorang putri. Namja mungil itu mengambil sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Luhan menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Luhan menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Luhan harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Luhan, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Luhan harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Luhan menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

_Lowongan kerja...lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya_ ….mata rusa Luhan bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Luhan selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Luhan teringat bahwa dia harus ke bank, dengan bergegas Luhan mengambil dompetnya serta tas ranselnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Luhan waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Sehun, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Luhan tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Sehun yang ingin mencelakainya? Luhan bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Sehun pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Luhan. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati hati Luhan mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Luhan masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Kim yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Luhan meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu,

"Siapa?" Luhan menatap pria tampan dengan senyuman angelic dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Tuan Luhan? Saya Kim Joon Myeon, pengacara yang dikirim kemari."

_Pengacara?,"_Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Luhan masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Joon myeon dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen dokumen kepada Anda,Luhan-ssi" Joon Myeon tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Luhan tertarik, "Apakah Baekhyun yang mengirimmu kemari."

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Baekhyun menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Joon myeon mengangkat bahu, "Saya dikirim oleh Sehun."

Luhan mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat," Joon Myeon tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Luhan mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Sehun telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Sehun atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya,Luhan-ssi" Joon Myeon meletakkan berkas berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi,

"Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap kertas kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat surat itu._Semua atas namanya!_

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Luhan-ssi," Joon myeon menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu, "Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi langsung tuan Sehun."

Dan Joon Myeon pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas berkas di depannya.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Setelah kepergian Joon Myeon, Luhan dengan segera meninggalkan rumahnya menuju Kantor Sehun, melupakan niat awalnya yang akan ke bank.

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Oh Sehun." Luhan bergumam gugup kepada resepsionis di lobby kantor yang mewah itu. Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Luhan merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Joon Myeon kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionis yang menatapnya curiga.

"Oh Sehun kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini..."

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Luhan mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionis itu, "Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Oh Sehun."

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Oh Sehun tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu..."

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Sehun jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Luhan mengagetkannya.

Luhan menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. _Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa_, Batin Luhan sambil menatap Sosok Park Chanyeol yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya._Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya_, Mau tak mau Luhan mengingat kemesraan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika mereka bertatapan.

resepsionis itu menatap Chanyeol dan sudah pasti mengenalinya,

"Oh, Tuan Park Chanyeol, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Luhan mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja, Hey aku juga tampan –Luhan menggerutu dalam hati

"Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Sehun mendadak harus ke luar negeri."

Chanyeol dan Luhan sama sama mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Chanyeol tajam, membuat resepsionis itu menunduk gugup hingga Luhan merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia siakan untuk kemari," Chanyeol menoleh kepada Luhan, "Kalau waktuku tersia siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah."

Luhan mau tak mau menahan senyum. Chanyeol tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Sehun.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Baekhyun menitip salam kepadamu," dengan senyumnya yang mempesona,-walau terkadang terlihat sedikit idiot, Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Luhan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Chanyeol...

"Tuan Luhan?" kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencari Sehun," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Kris, "Ini...aku ingin mengembalikan berkas berkas ini."

Kris menatap berkas berkas itu dan mengerti, "Tuan Sehun ingin Anda menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya."

"Itu uang anda," sela Kris tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan appa Anda yang sudah di _take over_ oleh Tuan Sehun."

Luhan tertegun. _Bagian sahamnya?_ Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Kris menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda."

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Namja mungil itu dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk,

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba tiba.

"Tuan Sehun saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Kris mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman,

"Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Sehun menahan saya."

_Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi?_ Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Sehun tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan appa Anda, apalagi membuat appa Anda bangkrut,"

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Sehun bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan – perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia _take over_ menjadi berlipat lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Sehun."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan appaku baik baik saja sebelum dia membuat perjanjian dengan Sehun, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!" Luhan kembali teringat teringat gaun gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan appanya untuk eommanya, pelayan pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. _Appanya tidak mungkin bangkrut!_

"Appa Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin eomma dan Anda merasa cemas,"Kris menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda."

Mata Kris menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Appa Anda datang kepada Tuan Sehun waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Sehun sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah mentah. Perusahaan Appa Anda yang sudah benar benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian Appa Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Sehun."

"Penawaran?"

Kris menatap Luhan hati hati, "Ya...penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Sehun berubah pikiran."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda." Luhan tertegun, pucat pasi, "_aku?_ "

"appa Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Sehun, harap Anda memaklumi," Kris menghela nafas, "Mungkin Andalah satu satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Sehun, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Sehun sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin appa Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Sehun."

Luhan hampir tidak bisa berkata kata, lidahnya kelu. Appanya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Kris berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Luhan,

"Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Sehun, saya yakin akan menolak mentah mentah appa Anda. Tetapi Tuan Sehun langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda."

_Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah isteri sehun_.Dada Luhan terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan...walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan..." Kris menghentikan kata katanya, menyadari wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa – apa Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Sehun langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Sehun, sebagai pendamping hidup. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Sehun tidak pernah melakukan _take over_ kepada perusahaan appa Anda Luhan-ssi, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan appa Anda..."

Kris menatap Luhan miris, "Tetapi appa Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan appa Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Appa Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Sehun."

Luhan hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata kata Kris sebaik baiknya. Apakah Kris berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur... Luhan cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap appanya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris adalah kebenaran, maka Luhan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama appanya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Luhan sudah dijual menjadi milik Sehun di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Luhan mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Sehun sangat marah kepada appa Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia siakan begitu saja oleh appa Anda, dan tuan Sehun tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan appa Luhan-ssi lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Sehun membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun appa Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Kris menatap Luhan dalam dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Sehun mengkhawatirkan Anda."

_Seorang Oh Sehun Mengkhawatirkannya?_ Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Luhan adalah seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, sesosok yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya...

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Sehun menyela pembicaraan kita," Kris bekata kata lagi, "Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Sehun hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Luna. Tetapi tidak. _Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_, _yang dilihat Tuan Sehun adalah benar benar Anda, diri anda sendiri._"

_Seiring berjalannya waktu?_

Kris mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Luhan,

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Sehun...Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik baik saja meskipun appa Anda bangkrut."

Tiba tiba Luhan menyadarinya. Kemudahan kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat appanya dengan harga yang sangat murah...

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Kris melembut melihat pipi Luhan merona merah, lalu menatap Luhan dengan menyesal,

"Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Luhan-ssi. Percayalah, tuan Sehun terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu appa Anda – Demi Anda Luhan-ssi," Kris menekankan kata katanya

"Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Sehun." Luhan merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata kata Kris ini benar...dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran. maka Luhan harus merasa malu, Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar benar salah. Dan Sehun bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya.

_Kenapa sehun tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?_

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda...sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh appa Anda...Sehun akan menikahi Anda Luhan-ssi."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Sehun masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Sehun kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Luhan menolak Sehun, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah...apakah Sehun menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya...?"Kris langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu,

"Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Sehun kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan sehun berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Kris tersenyum,

"Saya hanya memikirkan cara cara Tuan Sehun, mengingat wataknya,Dia tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin dia akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar benar terjadi."

Luhan mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya...jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Kris mengangguk, minta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti _saya bisa menjamin itu_ Tuan Sehun benar benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Sehun benar benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam nyonya Luna."

_Meminta izin kepada isterinya_. Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih...kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya...Hampir seperti..._patah hati._

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Luhan sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Sehun akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Luhan sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Luhan bertatapan wajah dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jaket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Luhan.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Luhan berkata, mencoba mencari cari mata Sehun, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Sehun terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kamu tahu, Kris menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Luhan, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

…..

Luhan mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Oh Sehun masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Sehun langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja,

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada," Luhan punya _cheese cake_ strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam. _Tanpa gangguan Sehun._

Sehun menatap Luhan seolah mengukur ukur,

"Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu."

"Hmm," Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Luhan, tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu."

"Penawaran?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Oke jelaskan."

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada appaku."

"Luhan," Sehun terkekeh, "Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau..." mata Sehun berubah sensual, "Kau akan kunikahi sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian yang telah dibuat."

….

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku," Sehun bersedekap, menatap Luhan yang mulai emosi, "Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula."

"Kenapa?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya, "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Luna?"

Wajah Sehun mengeras ketika Luhan menyebut nama Luna, bibirnya mengetat, "Jangan hubung - hubungkan dia dengan ini semua."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?" Luhan sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhumah isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Oh Sehun! _Kami orang yang berbeda_ , dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan,siap berkonfrontasi, "Percayalah, aku benar benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Luhan ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Luhan, mencicipinya pelan pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Luhan dan kemudian bermain main dengan lidah Luhan, mencecapnya habis habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama sama terengah engah,

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"_Dalam mimpimu_ Oh Sehun." Luhan menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok," Sehun mendekatkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan cemas, "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan Sehun?"

"Lakukan saja chagiya," jemari Sehun menyentuh paha Luhan Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa non verbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai.

Jemari Sehun membimbing agar paha Luhan melingkarinya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh,dipuaskan dan _dimiliki_ dengan cara yang kusuka."

Luhan terkesiap, merasakan jemari Sehun menyelusup ke balik celananya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang...seperti ini..." Sehun mendesah di telinga Luhan ia menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam hole lelaki mungil itu dan mencumbu Luhan, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak,

Luhan terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Sehun dengan erat. Sehun menunduk, tangannya yang bebas membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan dan menurunkannya, untuk membuka jalannya untuk memberi tanda ke pada Luhannya. Saat tangan sehun Memilin nipelnya, Luhan mengigit bibir Sehun,

"Menggigit, Lu?" Sehun menyeringai, "Ck...ck...ck," jari Sehun bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Luhan ketika menatap Sehun, "Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mulai mencium leher Luhan, bertanya tanya apakah Luhan tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian kulit putih mulusnya yang begitu indah.

Rambutnya berantakan dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Sehun dengan lembut. Mendadak Sehun tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Luhan nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Luhan yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Luhan yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Luhan akan menjadi miliknya yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan ketika Luhan menolak Sehun dengan kata kata, Sehun tahu bahwa tubuh Luhan tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Luhan terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Sehun bertanya tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Sehun benar benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Luhan memejamkan matanya, _setidaknya bukan dari dirinya._

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Luhan langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Sehun yang begitu deras. Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Luhan. Kalaupun Luhan menolak lamarannya, Luhan yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?" Luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut,

"Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Luhan. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga apa yang sudah sah dan seutuhnya jadi milikku. Kau orang yang akan mendampingi hidupku."

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Luhan. _Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku?_ Bahkan Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Sehun.

Kalau Luhan mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Sehun, akankah suatu saat nanti Sehun akan benar benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Luhan Bukan Luna? Akankah suatu saat nanti Luhan diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun?

Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya Sehun. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Luhan erat, "Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik baiknya".

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu dan oleh seorang Iblis seperti Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review juseyoo^See Next Chap^

Thanks for reading Guys

a.n..: for firs thanks banget buat review kalian guys … Hey aku kembali gimana ? pada senangkah HUNHAN bakal nikah tuh?Dengan lamaran ala kadarnya alah Oh Sehun! baiklah klau gitu aku bakal jawab beberapapertanyaan kalian Guys..

Q : apakah FF ini M-preg? Dan kapan luhan hamil?

A :yups..FF ini m-preg dan untuk luhan hamil itu dichap depan..mumpung mereka udah nikah tuh…

Q : apakah ini akan happy or sad ending?

A : kalau masalah ini gue pasti kasi Happy end …tenang saja :D

Q : kira – kirah FF ini sampe chap berapa?

A :kemungkinan besar cuman 16 chap..tapi lihat nanti sja yah..

Q : apa benar luhan hanya tempat pelampiasan sehun?

A: pertanyaan anda aka dijawab dichap depan

Q :apalasan sehun menahan luhan ?

A : gimna sudah terjawab bukan ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**_Remake fanfiction from Novel 'Sleep With The Devil' by Santhy agatha_**

Tittle:

**_SLEEP WITH THE MR. OH! _**

Cast; Sehun,Luhan,Kris

Rate; M

Genre; Romance,hurt & comfort

Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.

a/n : fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul ' Sleep With The Devil' karya Santhy Agatha.

Warning : Newbie, YAOI, M- PREG, OOC, Typo(s).

DLL

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like, don't read. Simple!<strong>

**DON'T BASH MY OTP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Oh Sehun, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Tuxedo Luhan didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restoran milik Sehun. Perempuan perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Oh Sehun berlabuh. Semua orang pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng.

Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Tiba tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Milik Oh Sehun. Tetapi bayang bayang isteri Oh Sehun yang terdahulu, Luna yang cantik, yang _sebenar-benarnya_ ada di hati Sehun terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. _Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatya rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti_.

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?" Sehun melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Luhan, 'Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm." dengan lembut Sehun menghela pundak Luhan supaya berdiri menghadapnya,

"Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..." tatapan Sehun tampak sensual.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Luhan masih bertanya tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Sehun.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan," Luhan bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, "Tentang pernikahan kita."

"Pengaturan?" Sehun mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita."

Mata cokelat Sehun membara, "Kau isteriku Luhan, dan aku berhak atasmu."

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini aku..."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? atau Akan mogok makan lagi?" Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dari Luhan dengan pahit.

Pipi Luhan merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri, "Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman."

"Oke," desis Sehun, "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak."

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau...apalagi memakai obat itu."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan sensual,

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Luhan makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga."

Sehun terkekeh, "Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut, "Kau menjadi _posesif_ kepadaku, eh?" godanya.

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan kalimat kalimat Sehun yang menjurus itu,

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Luhan betapa banyaknya baju baju yang dibelikan Sehun untuknya, belum lagi barang – barang yang dibeli Sehun seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Sehun harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Sehun menajam lagi, "Kau isteriku chagi, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau."

Luhan mengernyit dan menantang mata Sehun, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerah, "Oke...kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untuk berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Luhan merona dan menatap Sehun dengan waspada, _babak selanjutnya?_

"Malam pertama kita," Sehun mengucapkannya lambat lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan menggelenyar, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi," Luhan tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Sehun ,"Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu...kau...eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu..."

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!" kesabaran Sehun tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Luhan dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat tubuh kecil Luhan merasakan tubuh Sehun yang mengeras di sana,

"Kau rasakan itu?" Sehun menatap Luhan, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta," Jemari Sehun menuruni sisi lengan Luhan dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi dadanya,meremasnya lembut, erta memelintir nipelya pelan, "Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!" Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?" Sehun terus memelintir nipel Luhan dengan posesif. Luhan adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali,

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Sehun memperlembut tuntutannya, "Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap." Satu satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Sehun masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Luhan tidak mau melanjutkan. Namja manis ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Sehun dan Sehun menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Luhan pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Luna.

Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Luhan karena kemiripannya dengan Luna. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, walau dalam gender yang berbeda akan tetapi sangat mirip dengan Luna. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Luna. _Tidak lagi!_. Setelah malam malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Luna dulu, Luna telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Sehun bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Luna lagi sejak bertahun tahun lalu.

..tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Luhan? Namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Sehun menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Luhan.

Luhan terasa...berbeda. Luhan bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Luhan, terdengar enggan seolah olah Luhan tidak benar benar setuju dengan dominasi Sehun dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Sehun senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh bergairah, "Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Luhan?" jemari Sehun mengusap ujung nipel Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku..." sekujur tubuh Luhan bergetar,

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," Sehun meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari dada Luhan, mengusap perut Luhan yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Sehun, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Luhan tidak bisa menghalangi niat Sehun kalaupun ia ingin.

Sehun bergerak perlahan lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau kalau Luhan ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Luhan tidak menolaknya, pusat tubuh namja manis itu ternyata sama kerasnya dengan dirinya, namja mungil itu menyambutnya, membuat Sehun harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak.

Luhan membiarkan jemari Sehun menyentuhnya. Tubuh Luhan begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif, berusaha memasukkan jemarinya kedalam bagian dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Luhan mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan sangat menegang. Tubuh Sehun sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap sehun sangat parau, Lalu mendorong Luhan terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan, meskipun Luhan sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Luhan ke atas kepalanya, Sehun bergerak menindih Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Sehun mengikat kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepala dengan dasinya,

"apakah Sehun akan mengikatnya lagi?"bathin Luhan

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu Chagiya," Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali ke dada Luhan, mempermainkan tonjolan kecil yang berada disana membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan menggelenyar,

" ahhh sehunnahh..."" tubuh Luhan bergetar karena gairah,

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku," Sehun bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum Nipel Luhan dalam bibirnya yang panas,terus bergesar sampai menemukan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah berdiri, mengeluarkan menjilat dan kemudian memasukkan kejantanan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya tersebut kedalam mulutnya membuat Luhan mengerang setengah meronta,

" Sehunn,nghh,Jaebal..ahhh"

Erangan itu membuat Sehun ingin menyerah kepada Luhan. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu dan memuaskan Luhan sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Luhan, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Sehun menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Luhan. Luhan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Sehun, mendekap Sehun ke tubuhnya, membuka diri,

"Ngghhh ahhh"

"Belum, sayang," Ketika Luhan membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Sehun menciumnya.

Karena bibir Luhan telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Luhan dengan sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Luhan mencengkeram rambut Sehun, untuk sejenak Luhan tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Sehun dengan malu malu dan hati hati. Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Luhan sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas. Luhan merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Sehun menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang,

"Cium aku chagiya, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun."

Luhan merespon dengan malu malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Luhan sedikit maju ke atas, sampai kejantanannya menyentuh perut sehun, lalu menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Luhan mengguncang Sehun, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan, Sehun mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Luhan. Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Sehun bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Sebagian dirinya yang benar benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Luhan adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Luhan.

Sehun meraih bibir Luhan dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Luhan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Sehun kembali bergerak ke kejantanan Luhan, mengocok serta membelainyanya. Luhan hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya,

"Lepaskan Chagi, jangan menahan diri lagi," Sehun eolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Luhan yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Sehun menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Luhan menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Sehun sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Luhan menggiring Sehun hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Luhan. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Sehun selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis. Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Luhan mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Sehun memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Luhan mulai membantah kata katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Luhan masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Sehun, bahkan sampai sekarang ini : bahwa Luhan hanyalah pengganti Luna.

Luhan tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Luna itu, dan Kris bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Sehun lagi. Luhan curiga bahwa Sehun melarang Kris dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya.

Karena Sehun sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Luhan menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Sehun waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Sehun? Yah..itulah hal yang sekarang tak mampu hatinya Hindari mencintai Oh Sehun dan jatuh lebih dalam lelaki iblis berparas malaikat tersebut.

Semakin Luhan mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhir akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Lu?" Sehun tiba tiba sudah ada di depannya, "Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Luhan yang berjalan terhuyung huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Luhan mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Sehun langsung menangkapnya.

"Luhan ! hey..Lu ? "Suara panik Sehun masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Luhan Hamil, selamat tuan," dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Oh yang akan terlahir."

Sehun pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka,yah dia tahu Luhan memang bisa hamil tetapi yang ada di benak Sehun hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Sehun menyuruh Kris mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Kris kembali dan menatap Sehun dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Sehun.

"Dia hamil," Sehun mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Kris sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi Luhan sangat sehat tuan..."

"Sehat katamu?" Sehun membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Tuan Luhan tidak sama dengan..."

"Diam!" Sehun memotong perkataan Kris dengan menggeram marah,

" Luhan tidak boleh Hamil! " serunya memutuskan.

* * *

><p>Luhan membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Sehun. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Sehun yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing.

Sehun menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Luhan yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Luhan terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

" Kau harus menggugurkannya " sehun berucap datar, Kali ini Luhan benar benar terkejut dengan kata kata Sehun sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasapusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Luhan mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak!" Luhan berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana seorang namja yang hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman. Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Luhan langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang yang disebut "ibu" secara alami akan melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Oh Sehun Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa Luhan, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!" lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Luhan, matanya menyalanyala,

"Luhan...dia sempat hamil kau tahu...kemudian keguguran..."

Luhan tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Sehun, Nama Luna seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Luhan masuk ke rumah ini sebagai "Nyonya OH". Dan sekarang Sehun sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Luna berbeda, aku sehat sehat saja...Sehun-ah"

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Luna hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," Mata Sehun nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Luhan di ruangan itu,

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Luna berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Sehun tercekat,

"Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Luna sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah...kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Luna, Sehun!" Luhan menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Sehun ke masa kini,

"Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku."

"Jaebal.,,,Sehun-ah,," Luhan berusaha memohon membuat sehun tertegun sejenak, Luhan tak pernah memanggilnya selembut itu, namun rahang tegas itu menegang kembali resiko untuk kehilangan terlalu besar untuknya .

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!" Sehun menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Luhan memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Sehun memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon,

"Aku minta padamu Luhan, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading guys :) **

**Review juseyooo^^**


End file.
